


¡Hey, Malfoy!

by MyCoffeTimeAlone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter es un idiota, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCoffeTimeAlone/pseuds/MyCoffeTimeAlone
Summary: Un legado manchado de sangre y una gran resolución para demostrar que es diferente de su padre son las únicas cosas con las que llega Draco Malfoy a Hogwarts, pero un slytherin doble moralista, un murciélago de las mazmorras, un director metiche y un señor oscuro le complicaran por completo sus planes y por supuesto, su vida escolar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Orfanatos y Prisiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlesaBe19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesaBe19/gifts).



Existe un dicho muggle con el que Draco Malfoy, un niño mágico de once años, se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo; _no escupas al cielo porque en la cara te cae_ y el mensaje es claro: cuidado con lo que haces porque podría revertirse en tu contra. Y esto su padre debió de haberlo tomado en cuenta hace muchos años.

Ciertamente a Draco no le importaba en lo más mínimo su estilo de vida, solo se dedicaba a lo importante que era estudiar y trabajar, pero su padre sufría por cosas de su vida producto de su pasado, tanto que el pequeño niño no podía ser indiferente a ese sufrimiento. Desde que llegaron al lugar donde viven, su padre siempre se sentaba en la mesa del pequeño comedor durante una hora al inicio del día, después de haber desayunado algo ligero junto con un par de tazas de café, ponía frente a él un extraño anillo y se ponía a lamentarse dándole varias miradas al aro con lástima y desconsuelo brillando en su rostro, después se levantaba como si nada solo para repetir el proceso a la mañana siguiente

Draco lo llamaba el ritual de arrepentimiento. ¿Arrepentimiento de qué? La respuesta era sencilla, arrepentimiento de haber dejado perder todo. Su padre se había encargado de hacerle saber la vida que le quitaron cuando era pequeño, según él eran los últimos dos magos de una línea ancestral sangre pura mágica que antes era reconocida en el mundo mágico por su alta posición social en la administración mágica y su muy grande fortuna constituida en su mayoría por monedas de oro. Lo tenían todo, mansiones enormes en varios lugares, dinero mágico, elfos domésticos a su servicio, ropa bonita y costosa, comida caliente y deliciosa en su mesa, todo hasta que se desató la guerra y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se levantó contra el gobierno mágico británico y sus leyes, principalmente aquellas que permitían la mezcla entre muggles y magos, el mago alegaba que teníamos que cortar cualquier lazo con los muggles y aquellos niños mágicos que nacían de ellos y eran una amenaza para los linajes de los magos eliminando la pureza al procrear con ellos.

Aquí es donde Draco no entendía porque su padre se había convencido de que era buena idea apoyar al Señor Oscuro. Los Malfoy habían estado ya al servicio del hombre comenzando con su abuelo Abraxas, así que su padre, Lucius, siguió sus pasos y se sumo al ejército del mago tenebroso como uno más de sus lacayos; la guerra comenzó, muertes aquí y allá, muggles, nacidos de muggles, magos de la luz, magos oscuros, criaturas, todo tipo de existencias comenzaron a perecer, todo hasta que llegó el día de Halloween en 1981, un niño mestizo de un año y meses venciendo al señor Oscuro y la guerra termino.

Las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, los magos de la luz habían ganado la guerra y el gobierno comenzó a restablecer orden en la sociedad, ¿y qué mejor forma de restaurar el orden que capturando a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro? Fue así que los llamados mortífagos comenzaron a ser cazados por los aurores, la policía mágica, y encerrados en Azkaban, la mejor protegida cárcel mágica.

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Bartemius Crouch Jr

Regulus Black

Sirius Black

Theseus Nott

Severus Snape

Rodolphus Lestrange

Fenrir Greyback

Antonin Dolohov

Varios magos y brujas comenzaron a caer en juicio y enviados a Azkaban por sus crímenes, siendo fácil reconocerlos por la marca tenebrosa, un tatuaje que todos los mortífagos poseían; Lucius Malfoy había sido uno de los tantos acusados de mortífago por ser sangre pura, peor aún fue descubrir que portaba la marca tenebrosa, un tatuaje que Draco evitaba ver lo más posible las pocas veces, muy pocas en realidad, que su padre no tenía nada cubriendo su brazo, sin embargo su padre juro estar bajo la maldición imperio y se salvó de terminar en Azkaban o perder su dinero, pero de nuevo, su padre tuvo que meter la pata

Severus Snape también había caído en juicio y terminaría en Azkaban por todas las pruebas que lo señalaban como mortífago, casi era un hecho su estadía permanente en una de las celdas, hasta que Lucius trató de meter mano en el juicio, al final terminó siendo objetivo nuevamente del ojo público y en vano, porque Albus Dumbledore, líder de la luz salvó a Severus Snape abogando que era un espía de la Orden del Fénix; Draco le había preguntado un par de veces porque había tratado de salvar a Severus Snape, en ambas su padre lo observo detalladamente solo para murmurar un _"por idiota"_

Después de ese fracaso, su padre trató de bajar las sospechas en su persona haciendo regresar a su familia a la gloria que antes poseían puesto que el haber sido señalado como un mortífagos había hecho que sus negocios se fueran a la basura; todo esfuerzo fue estropeado cuando su mamá, Narcissa Malfoy, fue golpeada por la llamada _“locura Black”_ , una enfermedad que afectaba a los magos y brujas en su familia, que su hermana Bellatrix fue muy evidente de padecer, Narcissa no pudo soportar la presión de toda la situación y decidió que era mejor escapar, abandonando a su pequeño hijo con su padre y de pasó confirmar que su familia efectivamente había apoyado al Señor Oscuro en una carta que envió a su hermana Bellatrix, que para entonces ya había sido encerrada, y fue interceptada por el ministerio

Lucius terminó devastado, la mujer con la que se había casado lo había abandonado y dejado a su suerte, fue tanto el golpe que abandonó sus esfuerzos solo para fundirse en agonía y dolor en una celda en Azkaban por un par de años, sin importarle nada mas creyendo que ya no tenía razones para esforzarse, pero las tenía, tenía a un niño de apenas dos años que lo necesitaba afuera.

Draco terminó rodando, sin madre y con su padre en Azkaban se suponía que tenía que pasar al cuidado de su padrino, el cual nunca dio la cara por él, su madrina era la señora Parkinson, quien tenía sus propios problemas debido a que su esposo estaba en la cuerda floja entre Azkaban y su libertad y muy apenas podía cuidar de su propia hija. Su tía Andrómeda Tonks también declinó la custodia, su tía Bellatrix estaba en una celda continua a la de su padre en Azkaban, así que al no tener más familia tanto paterna como materna directa, Draco terminó viviendo en un orfanato.

Y era más que obvio que nadie en su sano juicio adoptaría al hijo de un mortífago encarcelado, fue así que Draco tuvo que vivir en un lugar lleno de abusos, señalado por ser hijo de Lucius; hasta que Albus Dumbledore, tuvo... Piedad de su alma y decidió ayudarlo, ¿y cómo lo ayudó? Sacando a su padre de Azkaban al imponer varias condiciones que su padre de muy mala gana acepto.

Así fue que terminaron en el mundo muggle.

Lucius tuvo que alejarse del mundo mágico que lo rechazaba y señalaba por miedo a que lastimaran a Draco, su pequeño de cuatro años que apenas y sabía que el hombre extraño era su padre y no lo iba a lastimar, su fortuna había sido entregada al ministerio para la reconstrucción de los daños debido a la guerra, sus mansiones convertidas en orfanatos y otro tipo de edificaciones para ayuda comunitaria, al final los Malfoy terminaron sin nada, con la esperanza de progresar en medio de la comunidad que tanto habían despreciado en un inicio, y eso era lo que tanto le dolía a Lucius, haber terminado en el fondo y no en la cima.

Ahora, siete años después, tenían una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, con cocina, un baño y un pequeño patio que Draco se encargaba de cuidar; Lucius trabajaba en una oficina de correo con un sueldo más o menos decente que le ayudaba a pagar las cuentas, el colegio muggle de Draco y los suministros básicos. Draco también trabajaba para poder ayudar a su padre, haciendo tareas para los vecinos, podar césped, regar plantas, pasear a los perros, sacar la basura, algunas veces era visitado por Steve, un vendedor de periódico al que ayudaba a entregar el susodicho objeto de casa en casa. Tenía trabajitos aquí y allá, la mayoría de las veces su sueldo iba a parar al pago de los servicios y aunque no le molestaba su padre solía murmurar un _“estúpido trabajo muggle”_

Por otro lado las cosas mágicas se reducían a casi nada, apenas había unos cuantos libros de los temas básicos de Transfiguración, Pociones y Encantamientos que Draco ya había leído varias veces. Los pocos hechizos realizados en casa eran de limpieza por Lucius, y uno que otro de calefacción cuando el invierno era verdaderamente duro. Y a pesar de todo Draco era feliz, muy contrario a su padre, porque ambos estaban juntos y bien.

Para él su vida era mejor ahora que estaban juntos en el mundo muggle, los pocos años que pasó en el orfanato no habían sido nada agradables puesto que la mayoría de los niños que lo habitaban eran hijos de los muertos en la guerra, y todos le guardaban rencor por las acciones de su padre. Termino siendo víctima de varios abusos por parte de los niños que eran mayores a él, golpes, empujones, algunos que ya sabían hacer magia y tenían varita le aplicaban hechizos desagradables, insultos. Y ningún cuidador lo evitaba, en cambio hacían la vista gorda cuando veían los actos de primera mano y también se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible encerrándolo en su habitación para que no pudiera ir a comer, y Draco los odiaba. A ellos y a los matones que se aprovechaban de él porque era injusto, Draco no había enviado a su padre al servicio del Señor Oscuro, Draco no tenía la culpa.

Fue así que terminó con su actitud de cero maltratos a otros y defensor de la verdad y la justicia, porque odiaba con toda su alma que alguien más fuerte se metiera con alguien indefenso y por razones tan injustas como que su padre era un idiota. En la escuela gracias a eso terminaba con varios golpes por parte de Dudley Dursley y su banda de idiotas, el niño, que era más cerdo con peluca que niño, era un matón de lo peor, abusando de los niños de grados menores solo porque le apetecía y ya. Ambos iban al mismo curso desde que entró a la escuela y en verdad, de verdad lo odiaba

Draco se sentía orgulloso de decir que él evitó que varios de sus compañeros terminaran con golpes o sin comer, sin embargo su padre no pensaba lo mismo, como en la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con Draco, de hecho se cansaba de decirle que así no actuaba un Malfoy, no tenían conductas de idiotas Gryffindor, pero cada vez que su padre lo decía, Draco aplicaba la de _“Entró por una y salió por la otra”_ y lo ignoraba; incluso varias veces tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir _“y también por ser un Malfoy terminamos aquí”_ pero se detenía porque no quería reprocharle nada a su padre

Aunque sí tenía algunas quejas guardadas como el hecho de que por una vez en su vida aceptara que ahora, el mundo muggle era su hogar, porque aunque Lucius quería ocultarlo Draco sabía que su padre guardaba varias túnicas en una maleta debajo de su cama, cargaba con su varita a todos lados, y que todos los días, en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, su padre guardaba el anillo que tanto veía por las mañanas y suponía era el anillo de Lord Malfoy

Draco por ello decidió que si bien amaba a su padre, no quería ser como él, _no iba a ser como él._ Draco comenzó a mentalizarse desde que su padre le contó sobre Hogwarts, que cuando llegará el momento, demostraría ser mejor que su padre, que a pesar de tener la misma sangre y ser muy parecidos, incluso de llevar su nombre en el suyo, eran totalmente diferentes. Le demostraría al mundo mágico de que era capaz Draco Lucius Malfoy 

—Niño ¿Ya te vas a quitar?— Draco parpadeó varias veces notando el cartel frente a él, a su lado estaba un hombre de camisa blanca y pantalones marrón.

Miró nuevamente el cartel donde se retrataba un hombre de barba de candado y sombrero de copa señalando al frente con la leyenda _"¿Y tú, de qué eres capaz?"_

—Adelante señor— contesto apartándose, el hombre de inmediato tomó las puntas superiores del cartel y lo arrancó sin miramientos. Draco suspiró y tomó una correa de su mochila para asegurarla y comenzó a correr por la calle evitando a cuanta persona se le atravesó, un par de cuadras después se detuvo en la parada a esperar el transporte que lo llevaría a casa.

Con algo de insistencia comenzó a darle golpecitos al suelo con el pie, en un momento miró el reloj de manecillas que estaba al otro lado de la calle en la orilla del parque

_**12:39** _

Arrugó la nariz al ver que se había entretenido lo suficiente como para perder el autobús de las _12:35_ , ahora tendría que esperar al de las _12:48_ , que muchas veces se llenaba con los adolescentes que salían del colegio del centro. Draco bufó maldiciendo su suerte, justamente ese día necesitaba llegar temprano a casa 

En su garganta apareció una suave presión y su estómago dolió. El día de hoy volvería al mundo mágico, iría al callejón Diagon con su padre a comprar sus útiles escolares para estudiar en Hogwarts. Sería su primera vez en el mundo mágico después de tanto tiempo. Draco estaba muy emocionado, de su niñez en el orfanato no recordaba nada mágico además de los dolorosos efectos de los hechizos que usaban contra él, así que mentalmente tenía denominada esta visita como la primera al mundo mágico 

Y el tonto autobús se retrasa 

Decir que Draco subió casi volando al autobús una vez llegó a la parada era subestimar los hechos, el menor de inmediato corrió a la parte trasera donde había lugares disponibles y se dispuso a sacar un libro de criaturas mágicas, que bien podía pasar por un cuento y se relajó el resto del viaje 

Para cuando llegó a su casa eran ya la _1:32,_ estaba atrasado por un par de minutos a penas, pero aun así recibió una mirada dura de parte de su padre, que fue quién le abrió la puerta, una que ignoró olímpicamente al correr a su habitación a quitarse la ropa con la que había trabajado esa mañana. 

En tiempo récord ya estaba listo, con sus mejores pantalones negros y camisa verde de vestir, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja; su cabello era un tanto largo llegándole a penas a los hombros, su padre en cambio hacia tiempo se había cortado el cabello para sus entrevistas de trabajo y ahora siempre lo tenía igual de corto; al salir de su habitación tomo su confiable mochila negra y se la colgó

—Vamos tarde— recriminó el mayor saliendo de la propiedad, Draco simplemente se levantó de hombros

—Me atrase un poco hablando con la señora Figg, no estaba del todo convencida de darme un adelanto de mi sueldo— explicó aunque su padre solo asintió distraído caminando por la acera—¿Vamos a ir en autobús?— preguntó al notar que iban en dirección opuesta a la parada, su padre elevó las comisuras de sus labios en una sutil sonrisa 

—Somos magos, Draco— murmuró su padre con ese tono que el menor había olvidado que existía, arrastrando las palabras en un susurro alto —Voy a aparecernos— su padre lo sujetó de un brazo y lo arrastró con él detrás de un árbol 

Justo en ese momento Draco se sintió succionado, casi como si fuera jalado por un tubo a una gran velocidad, la sensación duró apenas unos segundos, en un instante estaba a una cuadra de su casa y al otro estaba en un oscuro callejón, de inmediato jadeo y puso sus manos en sus rodillas,

cerrando los ojos para evitar ver el mundo girar y mezclar el cielo con la tierra

—¿No fue emocionante?— preguntó su padre caminando como si nada a la salida, Draco por otro lado sentía que si se movía podía caerse pero su padre no lo dejó averiguarlo porque de inmediato lo jaló del brazo para que lo siguiera —Es normal sentirte mareado cuando _apareces_ , pero debes de acostumbrarte, es la única manera en que podrás moverte cuando seas mayor, la _red flu_ no está disponible al mundo muggle— Draco sacudió la cabeza pero estuvo seguro de que escucho a su padre murmurar _"y muy caro"_ al final

Cuando salieron a la calle Draco reconoció la zona comercial a donde iba con la señora Gunsy a comprar la despensa y artículos para su negocio de comida —¿No íbamos al callejón Diagon?— preguntó confundido al caminar sobre la acera que los llevaba a la parada del autobús, arrugó la nariz cuando su padre sonrío nuevamente 

—A veces el mejor escondite es a simple vista— Draco rodó los ojos al escucharlo pero se contuvo de comentar algo cuando se detuvieron frente a un viejo pub —Te presentó la entrada pública al callejón Diagon—

Draco le dio otra mirada al lugar con desconfianza —¿En serio?— cuestionó dudoso, el edificio frente a él parecía un lugar viejo, descuidado y antiguo, uno de esos que una remodelación es pedida a gritos, pero fuera de eso se veía normal, muy normal, para nada mágico 

—Créeme que es solo la fachada, andando— ambos entraron al lugar, Draco se decepcionó más del interior que del exterior, todo estaba lleno de polvo y estaba oscuro, con personas ebrias tiradas sobre las mesas y la barra, Lucius pasó de largo y Draco le siguió, notando que las personas tenían una vestimenta ligeramente diferente pero no pudo quedarse lo suficiente para averiguar que era lo diferente 

Siguiendo a su padre terminaron en la parte trasera del pub, frente a una pared de ladrillos, su padre sacó su varita y tocó ciertos ladrillos en orden, al terminar estos comenzaron a moverse y formaron una puerta —Bienvenido al callejón Diagon, Draco— 


	2. Actitudes y culpas

—Esto es...—

—Maravilloso— 

— Humillante— 

Draco se talló uno de los ojos desesperado —papá, por favor— murmuró muerto de vergüenza, tratando de evitar la mirada de los demás magos que andaban por ahí y se detenían a ver de que iba el alboroto

Chismosos

—No, ¿es qué _cómo_ se atreven a darnos solo estos galeones por todo el dinero que hemos traído?— Draco suspiró y deseo a cualquier ser superior que su padre dejara de llamar la atención

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos en el callejón Diagon y su padre no paraba de quejarse de todo, que si esto estaba caro, que si ese mago le debía favores, que si tuviera _su_ dinero compraría aquello, después de darle un vistazo a las tiendas ambos terminaron en el Gringotts, en donde tenían que cambiar su dinero por dinero mágico, hasta el momento iban bien hasta que el duende les dio sus galeones y a su padre no le pareció justa la cantidad

—Eso es a lo que equivale el dinero que han traído hoy, y solo para eso alcanza, si esta inconforme le recomiendo que trabaje más— respondió el duende molesto y volviendo a sus asuntos, Draco unió sus manos frente a su nariz mientras escuchaba el jadeo indignado de su padre

—Vámonos papá, necesitamos comprar todo hoy— comentó tomando la bolsa de monedas doradas que el duende les había ofrecido y con su otra mano jalo a su padre afuera del establecimiento — Gracias señor— se despidió del globin, escuchó el sonido indignado de su padre cuando salieron de nuevo al callejón

— ¿Gracias? ¿¡Gracias!? ¿Acaba de robarte y dices gracias?— regaño su padre

—No nos robo nada papá, es justo lo que había calculado que nos daría por el dinero que juntamos, ahora, si te comportas un poco ¿podrías ayudarme? No creo que en tres horas compremos todo lo de la lista si vamos juntos, así que ¿por qué no vas a la librería y consigues los libros mientras voy por el uniforme, si?— Lucius arrugó la nariz para después asentir de mala gana, Draco de dio un puñado de monedas

—Necesito la lista— Draco sacó de su mochila el pergamino que había recibido hace un par de semanas y se lo entregó a su padre

—Por favor, no tenemos mucho dinero, que sean... Que sean de segunda mano— y tal como esperaba su padre bufó molesto y con pasos firmes se fue a la librería que minutos antes habían pasado, Draco suspiro, por esto había contemplado la opción de ir solo al mundo mágico, pero sabía lo mucho que Lucius extrañaba ese mundo y lo dejó acompañarlo y ahora mismo se arrepentía, un poco pero lo hacía

Sacudió su cabeza y camino a la tienda de túnicas, no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en lo infantil que estaba siendo su padre, busco con la vista el establecimiento que su padre había mencionado antes, cuando lo encontró camino, Túnicas para toda ocasión Madame Malkin

**•• ¡Hey Malfoy! ••**

**•• Capítulo 2 ••**

Entró directamente, el lugar parecía muy reducido y oscuro con todas esas telas por aquí y por haya, incluso sintió la necesidad de limpiar un poco y ordenar el lugar, pero una mujer lo alcanzo antes de seguir pensando en sus tendencias quisquillosas

— Buenas tardes ¿Vienes por tu uniforme, guapo?— preguntó la mujer amablemente, Draco asintió

— Así es, un par de túnicas para Hogwarts, por favor— respondió con una sonrisa. Draco lo había pensado muy bien, si quería demostrar que valía algo mejor tendría que tener buena imagen, por eso era más esencial que sus túnicas fueran presentables en vez de los libros, pero eso se lo diría después a su padre

— Oh, por supuesto, por aquí, de hecho tengo a otro chico midiéndose en este momento— la señora lo guió por un pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación donde otro niño estaba sobre un banquillo, fue puesto a su lado y de inmediato varias telas y agujas fueron en su dirección

Draco se entretuvo viendo como las tijeras y la cinta se movían de un lado a otro sin que nadie las sostuviera. Aunque ya había visto demostraciones de magia antes no podía dejar de pensar en lo fantástica que podía a ser la magia

— ¿Así que a Hogwarts, no?— preguntó el otro niño levantando la barbilla, Draco levantó una ceja al notar el movimiento ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer el niño haciendo eso?

— Veo que tú también— respondió mirando los ojos verdes resplandecer, Draco lo miró atentamente, tenía el cabello azabache rizado y largo suelto, apenas llegándole a los hombros y cubriéndole las orejas, su piel era blanca y parecía ser suavecita al tacto

— Por supuesto, aunque mi padre prefería que me quedara en casa a ser educado, pero mi papá se negó. De hecho, mi padre es uno de los profesores de Hogwarts— Draco volvió su vista al frente, molesto, el niño había resultado ser un presumido —Sabes, me duele mucho que no permitan escobas para los de primero, mi papá dijo que podría tener una si quería y buscaría la forma de meterla a la escuela— Draco miro de reojo al niño con nuevo interés

Una teoría surgió en su mente, apenas elevó las comisuras de sus labios al pensar en probarla, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió hacerla. Así que simplemente ignoró al niño y miró despistadamente las telas que estaban por ahí. Fácilmente podía decir que el niño era un consentido como Dudley, y como tal, odiaba ser ignorado

—También me indignó mucho que no pueda entrar al equipo de Quidditch este año, realmente quiero jugar, desde pequeño he volado en escoba y jugado como buscador, espero que reserven el lugar para mi— Draco esta vez giró la vista a las agujas que aún se clavaban a lo largo de la tela —Por cierto ¿en qué casa quieres estar? Yo aún no decido, mi padre fue Slytherin pero mi papá Gryffindor, es algo irónico, no sé a cuál ir, aunque definitivamente no soy material para Hufflepuff, esa sería una tragedia, creó que desertaría— Draco esta vez optó por verse el fleco, aunque en realidad no tenía uno y termino mirando el techo lleno de polvo y una araña con velas derretidas y cera escurriendo, arrugo la nariz ¿No es algo peligroso tener a dos niños debajo de una? —Oye, no me haz dicho tu nombre— decidió esta vez mirar el suelo detenidamente, era de mosaico, seguramente quedaría un poco más presentable con una trapeada, aunque en el mundo mágico ¿trapeaban? ¿O encantaban el mechudo para que limpiara por si mismo? ¿O lanzaban un hechizo directamente al suelo? —No es educado ignorar a la gente... Draco Malfoy— entonces si volvió la vista al niño que ahora tenía su rostro calmado y libre de expresiones

—Si ya lo sabias ¿para qué preguntabas?— preguntó con tono mordaz, el contrario simplemente miro al frente aún impasible

—Porque no vas a tener muchos amigos cuando reconozcan quién es tu padre ¿o sí?— aunque el tono de voz era suave identificó la ligera burla, Draco gruñó y mordió su labio inferior con rabia, no quería tener problemas, no aún, pero ¿qué pasaría si no se defendía? Todos pasarían por encima de él, como Dudley Dursley, no, él no sería alfombra de nadie.

— Y tú no vas a tener muchos amigos cuando escuchen tu sarta de niño consentido ¿o sí?— Draco vio justo el momento cuando el niño reconoció que eso había estado haciendo todo el rato que Draco lo había dejado hablar, y eso pareció hacerlo enojar más aún, pero sí de ahí hubiera surgido una pelea a puños o varitas, Draco no lo supo porque en ese momento apareció la misma mujer de antes

— Ya está listo el tuyo guapo— extendió en sus manos un paquete que supuso dentro tendría su pedido, sonrío a la mujer mientras pagaba y de inmediato salió de la tienda, tanto que chocó con alguien de túnicas oscuras

—Lo siento señor— se disculpó apenas y corrió a la librería donde encontró a su padre peleando con el encargado porque efectivamente trataba de comprar libros nuevos en vez de usados y el dinero que Draco le había dado no era suficiente para ellos. Draco tuvo que sacarlo de ahí y de mala gana explicarle su brillante plan de las túnicas eran mejor que los libros

 _-Tienes una vena slytherin ahí-_ felicitó el mayor y de buenas a primeras regreso a la librería por libros de segunda mano, después pasaron a la droguería por sus materiales de pociones, cuando salieron tuvieron que ir por un baúl, que Lucius declaró que se negaba a verlo con uno corriente, que a fin de cuentas tuvo que aceptar al ser el único disponible para su presupuesto actual.

Dieron un recorrido rápido para comprar pergamino y plumas, tienda donde Lucius hizo otro drama cuando Draco mencionó que eran más cómodas las plumas muggle, el caldero, tinta y otras cosas que Draco creyó serían útiles. Dejaron como punto final la varita.

Experiencia que Draco sintió decepcionante, pasó al menos media hora probando varitas hasta que Ollivander, el dueño de la tienda, dijo que trataba de probar algo, un experimento, y saco de otro lugar una varita que dijo que de inmediato había pensado adecuada para él, pero trato de darle cualquier otra y no se pudo porque ninguna lo aceptaba. Al terminar su padre lo llevó de vuelta por donde habían llegado. Al pasar por el pub pudo ver que había menos gente que en la tarde pero cuando su padre siguió derecho decidió no darle importancia.

Cuando aparecieron en el mismo árbol donde se fueron su padre le detuvo

—¿Crees que soy un mal padre?— Draco detuvo su caminata y miró a su padre, cuando probaban las varitas Lucius salió unos minutos a tomar aire y al regresar parecía molesto, Draco creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero con la pregunta se dio cuenta de que algo en esos escasos minutos afuera había pasado

—No—respondió directamente, su padre frunció el ceño

— Mientes—aseguró con voz firme, Draco suspiró

—Papá, si fueras un mal padre, seguramente yo seguiría en el orfanato y tú en Azkaban—Lucius pareció querer alegar algo pero se detuvo, Draco se acercó a él y se paró frente al mayor — No fue tu culpa— susurró, ¿por qué?, no lo supo, o tal vez si, tal vez ese no fue tu culpa era una forma de globalizar todos los dilemas existenciales de su padre, no era su culpa querer impresionar a Abraxas Malfoy uniéndose al señor oscuro, no era su culpa que Narcissa Black enloqueciera, no era su culpa que su padrino se hiciera el muerto y su tía Andrómeda declinaran la custodia y terminará en el orfanato, no era su culpa

Lucius se pasó la lengua por los labios y se cruzó de brazos —supongo que el mundo muggle no es tan malo— Draco sonrío suavemente mientras tomaba de un brazo a su padre y lo llevaba a su hogar

—No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, además, ya tenemos aquí siete años, al menos ya deberías de querer tu trabajo— comentó Draco tratando de relajar el ambiente mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta

— No, definitivamente no, incluso el señor Smith, mi jefe, odia su trabajo— respondió Lucius pasando su brazo por los hombros de Draco —dime ¿a ti te gustaría estar ocho horas sentado en una oficina sin moverte?— Draco río negando mientras que Lucius le revolvía el cabello — ¿Verdad que no? Entonces no pidas que yo esté feliz en ese lugar ¿oíste?— 

— Si papá— respondió Draco cerrando la puerta y colgando sus llaves en el llavero —Lo que tú digas— 

Lucius miró de reojo a su hijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, Draco dejó el baúl con sus cosas en la sala y una mirada brillante apareció en sus ojos al ver el baúl de lejos 

—¿Me toca la cena, no?— preguntó el menor mirando a su padre, Lucius miró el techo unos segundos 

—Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción por ser un día "especial", además esas cosas no pueden ser guardadas así sin más en el baúl ¿o sí?— Draco de inmediato tomó el baúl y corrió a su habitación 

—¡Gracias papá!— apenas escucho cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró, Lucius suspiró mientras caminaba a la cocina

 ** _—¿En serio crees que solo porque Dumbledore convenció al Wizengamot de dejarte libre lo mereces?—_**

Parpadeó y se miró a sí mismo reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana, más allá se podía ver los arbustos de su jardín y el cielo pintado de rosa, violeta y azul oscuro. Gruño y desesperado se pasó la mano por sus cortos cabellos deseando más que antes el volver a tener su larga cabellera, así tendría cabello que jalar. 

**_—No fue tu culpa—_ **

¿No fue su culpa? Lucius puso al fuego una cacerola con un poco de agua y mantequilla. Claro que era su culpa, había matado con su varita por diversión, poder, porque quería y podía hacerlo. No era más que una excusa decir que eran órdenes del Señor Oscuro, él lo deseaba. Sus crímenes habían sido a consciencia. 

**_—A_** ** _ún tienes sangre en las manos, Lucius. Por más que las laves—_**

Miró sus manos, sus dedos, eran pálidos, pero ahora tenían cicatrices, ya no eran como hace ocho años, una mano fue directo a su cuello donde sabía que aún estaban sus números como prisionero. El agua en la cacerola hirvió y vertió un paquete de pasta de espagueti y un poco de sal

 ** _—¿Y qué crees que piensa tu hijo? Su padre es un delincuente que mató niños y mujeres por placer ¿Crees que duerme tranquilo sabiendo que estás cerca? Lo condenaste a una vida muggle con carencias ¿Es cierto que tiene que trabajar para ayudarte?—_**

El agua se evaporó y dejo atrás la pasta, tomó un poco de crema del refrigerador y la vertió junto con más mantequilla, con la cuchara mezcló y después la vio, con rencor, faltaba algo, algo faltaba.

—Queso— escuchó detrás de él, al voltear Draco lo miraba desde la mesa, sentado.

Lucius abrió nuevamente el refrigerador y sacó el paquete de queso, vertió un poco junto con leche, lo mezcló y después sirvió un poco en dos platos. Puso uno delante de su hijo y se sentó frente a él. Draco se levantó por la jarra de jugo del refrigerador, la dejo en la mesa y regreso a la cocina por un par de vasos y un par de tenedores, sin decir nada le tendió uno a su padre y lleno ambos vasos, dejando uno cerca de su plato y otro cerca del mayor. Al terminar se volvió a sentar y comenzó a comer, Lucius por su parte se dedicó a mezclar un poco más la pasta con el tenedor

—Cuando cumplí cuatro años— comenzó Draco, Lucius levantó la mirada pero Draco siguió viendo su plato de pasta con una tenue sonrisa —Los encargados me dejaron encerrado en mi habitación, uno grito que se cumplía un año más de vida de un engendro maldito— Lucius apretó el agarre sobre el tenedor —cuando comenzó a caer el atardecer, me acerqué a la puerta, tenía hambre y nadie había venido a darme de comer, así que pensé que si los llama lo recordarían— esta vez Draco soltó una risa amarga, de esas que hacían a Lucius sentirse un mal padre porque Draco ya no era tan inocente como los demás niños de once años, porque su hijo había sido una víctima del odio y rencor, porque era consciente de los problemas a su alrededor y se preocupaba por ellos cuando se suponía que él, como adulto, tenía que resolverlos —pero que inocente era—

—Fue mi culpa—murmuró automáticamente recordando los ojos plateados del callejón Diagon

—¡No!— gritó Draco golpeando la mesa y tirando su tener al plato —¡Ya basta de esto! ¿Acaso tú fuiste el que cerró con llave la puerta de mi habitación ese día?— Lucius parpadeo en dirección a Draco

—No p-

—¿¡Le dijiste a esos tipos que me dejarán sin comer!? ¿les dijiste eso desde Azkaban?— Lucius pasó saliva y deslizó la lengua por sus labios, escucho lejanamente el regaño que su padre le daría por tener acciones tan muggles

—N-no-

—Entonces deja de lamentar lo que me hicieron ahí, en ese asqueroso lugar porque tú no tuviste la culpa ¡Y me importa un carajo lo que hiciste para terminar en Azkaban! Porque a mí me importa lo que hiciste después— Lucius bajo la mirada y Draco explotó, de inmediato se levantó y subió a su silla captando de nuevo la mirada de su padre —¡Pudiste escupirle a Dumbledore en la cara cuando te dio una nueva oportunidad pero en vez de eso la aprovechaste! ¡Pudiste irte y dejarme en ese lugar, pero regresaste por mi! ¡Porque estás trabajando en un lugar que quisieras quemar a la primer oportunidad para mantener esta casa!— Draco suspiró y se volvió a sentar, Lucius estaba por hablar pero el menor le detuvo —¡Y a mí me gusta estar aquí! Me gusta cómo es mi vida, si fuéramos ricos seguramente no seríamos tan cercanos como lo somos ahora, pasarías más tiempo fuera de casa haciendo cosas importantes y yo sería un estirado hijo de papi como Dudley Dursley. Así que deja de creer que en verdad eres el culpable de todo, porque no lo eres— Draco tomó aire y comenzó a comer nuevamente, más rápido que antes casi atragantándose 

—Explotaste mi vaso— Draco se detuvo y vio que efectivamente el jugo estaba tirado por toda la mesa junto con varios pedazos de vidrio 

—Añádelo a la lista de cosas de las que tienes la culpa— escupió enojado y se levantó recogiendo su plato ahora vacío, lo lavó y lo puso en su lugar junto con el tenedor y se fue dando pisotones hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta en un sonoro golpe.

Al entrar en su cuarto se arrojó a la cama y golpeó con fuerza su almohada deseando que en realidad golpeaba a alguien, de preferencia Dudley o el niño de las túnicas, y cuando finalmente se cansó se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo, mismo que hacía años había pintado como una representación del cielo nocturno y justo en medio, sobre su cama, dibujo a Draco, la constelación, alrededor estaban demás constelaciones.

Tenía seis años cuando su padre le contó el origen de su nombre, Draco por parte de Narcissa y la familia Black, con su tradición de llamar a sus hijos como estrellas, y Lucius respetando la tradición de los Malfoy de pasar el nombre de pila del padre al hijo, aunque Draco no quería hacerle eso a su hijo, o hijos, porque sería algo confuso, y ciertamente no sabía si él seguiría las tradiciones ¿Ya se había salido del molde no? Era el primer Malfoy que había estudiado en el mundo muggle entre muggles, y también trabaja para muggles, en tareas que hace un elfo doméstico, seguramente sus ancestros estarían retorciéndose en agonía al ver cómo terminó la ancestral familia

—¿Draco?— frunció el ceño al notar que no escucho la puerta ser abierta, aun así siguió mirando el techo, terco a ignorar a su padre, viajó su vista por la osa mayor, scorpius, sepents, gemini, escucho a su padre suspirar y creyó que se iría, pero segundos después sintió un peso extra en su cama—Cuando me casé con tu madre, ella me dijo que yo era muy... Dramático, y fiel a las tradiciones— Draco extendió su mano y su padre la tomó —De hecho nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, pero realmente llegué a enamorarme de ella— Draco siguió mirando el techo ignorando la última parte, era algo infantil pero seguía enojado con Narcissa Black, a ella _si_ le atribuía gran parte de la culpa por estar en el mundo muggle —Mi padre solía decir que teníamos que preservar el orgullo Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas... Y yo vengo y tiro todo a la basura cuando me encarcelaron, fue una humillación a mi nombre, al apellido, a todos nuestros ancestros, si tu abuelo estuviera vivo habría pedido mi cabeza y nos hubiera desheredado—

—Y hubiéramos terminado igual que ahora— susurró Draco aún mirando el techo —A ti no te gusta tu vida aquí ¿Verdad?— Lucius suspiro con cansancio y sin querer apretó el agarre sobre la pequeña mano entre sus dedos y observó detalladamente a su hijo, aun tenia la piel blanca de los Malfoy y Black, pero había obtenido un poco de color moreno por las horas expuesto al sol durante sus trabajos, su cabello largo invadiendo toda la almohada, sus ojos grises, su pequeña nariz, la mano que sostenía se sentía rasposa víctima del trabajo, pero así era su vida ahora, de nada servía lamentarse, no volverían a tener su fortuna llorando o buscando culpables porque todo había sido una serie de hechos donde varias personas intervinieron. Lucius volvió a suspirar

—Me costó darme cuenta que el hogar no es un edificio, si no la compañía—Draco arrugo la nariz confundido —y mi hogar está donde tú estés Draco, así que si te gusta aquí... Aquí nos quedaremos— finalmente ambas miradas plateadas se encontraron, apenas unos segundos antes de que Draco se levantara y abrazara a Lucius con cariño 

— ¿Ya no te culparás, verdad?—preguntó Draco escondido en el cuello de Lucius. El mayor miró el cielo artificial y sus ojos se nublaron al ver a Sirius pintado en el fondo negro 

—No— 

—¿Lo prometes?— Lucius desvió la vista de Sirius a Draco en el centro del techo y cerró los ojos

—Lo prometo—

Al otro día, Lucius no se quedó en la mesa a llorar en su ritual del arrepentimiento


	3. Perros y Aves

—¡.... Así que volveré hasta el próximo año!— el hombre se quitó su sombrero y se limpió el sudor de la frente, cuando volvió su sombrero a su lugar volvió a tomar con fuerza el pico y lo hundió en la tierra

—Pues se... te va a... extrañar aquí, chamaco, eres el que... le da emoción... al día ¿Si o no Pantuflas?— de inmediato sonó un ladrido. Draco sonrió al ver al perro negro correr hacia él con entusiasmo moviendo su cola peluda de un lado al otro —¿Ves?— preguntó el hombre hundiendo la punta del pico y recargándose en el palo del mango

—Pues si... Pero le prometo que le traeré algo de allá como recuerdo— aseguró Draco acariciando el pelaje del perro llamado Pantuflas. El hombre soltó una carcajada 

—¿Qué me vas a estar trayendo de allá? ¿Tarea?— Draco sonrió escuchando las carcajadas del señor Duck, un hombre que veinte años atrás había escapando de su tierra por problemas legales llegó a Inglaterra donde terminó viviendo hasta ahora, era de piel morena y ojos castaños tenía el cabello negro corto. Vivía solo con su perro, pantuflas, Draco lo ayudaba a cuidar y arreglar su jardín y el huerto. Era de los pocos que ayudaba por gusto y que de verdad iba a extrañar, no como la señora Figg a la que ayudaba porque su padre le debía favores a la señora, su casa le daba miedo por el olor y los gatos que estaban en cada rincón, de ella ni siquiera se iba a despedir 

—Tal vez lo haga señor Duck— afirmó y el hombre dio otra carcajada 

—Ya, órale, mete las semillas, mira que no te me fuiste antes porque si no no plantaría nada mejor— Draco tomó una pequeña canasta con semillas y las comenzó a plantar por las líneas que el señor Duck acababa de surcar en el patio

**|• ¡Hey Malfoy! •|**

**|• Capítulo 3•|**

—¡Adiós señor Duck, cuando vuelva vendré a visitarlo!— Draco agitó un poco más la mano mientras se alejaba de la casa. Cuando lo creyó suficiente dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a la parada del autobús.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que visitó por primera vez el callejón Diagon y desde entonces se había dedicado a avisar a todos sus empleadores que se iría a un internado por el año siguiente y volvería hasta el próximo julio. Todos le desearon buena suerte y uno que otro le aseguro que mantendrían vigilado al señor Lucius en su ausencia.

También, para su buena suerte y felicidad, muchos le dieron su  _ "paga final" _ que fue ligeramente mayor a sus pagos anteriores. Draco se sintió muy feliz y aliviado al recibir el dinero, porque serviría para el plan que estaba apunto de ejecutar.

Había decidió ir nuevamente al callejón Diagon, esta vez solo, debido a que aún le faltaba una cosa fundamental para poder ir a Hogwarts: una lechuza. Ese día habían llevado el dinero que él y su padre habían ahorrado, ahora llevaría el dinero que él por su parte había ahorrado pues sus pagas siempre se dividían en tres partes, una iba al ahorro general, otra destinada a los gastos de la casa y la tercera a su ahorro personal.

Iría con la meta de comprar una lechuza para enviar su correspondencia mientras permanecía en Hogwarts y mantenerse en contacto con su padre, no lo había mencionado en la compra anterior por qué sabía lo inestable que su padre había estado con la última visita, ya fuera por el hecho de no poder comprar lo que quería o su repentino ataque de culpa. Draco sabía que algo en ese viaje al callejón había hecho a su padre sentirse culpable pues en los años anteriores nada aparte del ritual del arrepentimiento había hecho saberle a Draco que su padre se culpaba de todo, sinceramente creía que el ritual era para llorar y lamentarse lo perdido, no culparse

El viaje esta vez fue relativamente largo debido a que no había aparecido, pero aún así se entretuvo leyendo uno de los libros que serían el material escolar, sinceramente no quería quedar como idiota una vez llegara a Hogwarts y supiera menos que los demás, aunque tenía el consuelo de saber más que los nacidos de muggle no quería ser conformista. Bajo del autobús y caminó por la calle donde recordaba se encontraba el pub cuando una realidad vino a él y lo golpeó con la fuerza de un balón de fútbol.

_ No tenía varita _

El día de su visita habían utilizado la varita de su padre, y aunque sabía el patrón había dejado su varita dentro del baúl después de haber practicado algunos hechizos en la mañana antes de ir con el señor Duck. Camino como no queriendo al pub y justo cuando estuvo frente a él se desplomó en la acera

_ Idiota _

Sujeto su cabeza y comenzó a menearla, hoy era su última oportunidad de visitar el callejón sin que Lucius viniera, después de ese día no tendría pretextos para salir solo, y su padre le había pedido a su jefe una semana de vacaciones para poder pasar lo más que pudiera con Draco antes de estar un año alejados y esa semana justo comenzaría mañana y terminaría el mismo día que iría a Hogwarts. Y la idea de volver a venir con su padre al callejón no le gustaba nada.

—idiota, idiota, idiota— susurró mirando el suelo, sentado en la acera tenía una perfecta vista del pavimento negro lleno de tierra y una que otra envoltura de dulce —Idiota—

—¡Hey! Niño ¿estás bien?— Draco levantó la vista y vio a un hombre frente a él, arrodillado, de ojos verdes preocupados, su cabello castaño caía en rizos sobre su rostro lleno de cicatrices y marcas, Draco suspiró 

—Si— 

—¿Seguro?— preguntó de vuelta el hombre, Draco sacudió su ropa y se levantó con el hombre imitándolo y mostrándole que era más alto que su padre

—Si— volvió a repetir, esta vez mirando al pub —No es nada— volvió la mirada al hombre que le miraba aún preocupado, este arrugó un poco la nariz antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo 

—Toma, come un poco de chocolate, te hará sentir mejor— Draco de inmediato frunció el ceño y miró sospechosamente al hombre 

—No acepto dulces de desconocidos, señor— declaró mirando de nuevo al pub preparado para correr si el hombre actuaba más sospechoso, este en vez de eso mordió la tablilla de chocolate que le había ofrecido 

—Muy bien, niño— alabó y volvió a extender la tablilla partiendo el pedazo que había mordido —Me llamo Remus, y me preocupa que haces aquí solo en la acera— Draco paso saliva antes de tomar el chocolate con precaución pero aún así lo mordió, segundos después volvió a sentarse en la acera derretido por el sabor del chocolate en su boca 

—Me llamo Draco— mencionó después de unos momentos en donde el hombre se había sentado a su lado —Y bueno... Yo...— miró con desconfianza al hombre otra vez, no podía decirle su dilema, ambos estaban en el lado muggle de la ciudad así que había altas probabilidades de que el hombre fuera común y corriente y no un mago 

Le dio una ojeada otra vez al pub detrás de ellos

—¿No puedes pasar al callejón Diagon?— preguntó el hombre haciendo a Draco mirarlo de inmediato sorprendido

—¿Cómo sabes-?— el llamado Remus soltó una risita suave que hizo a Draco refunfuñar 

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el castaño dándole una mirada de cariño al menor —Lo que sucede es que el pub que tanto miras, no es visible para los muggles, a menos que estén acompañados por alguien mágico, y todo el mundo sabe que se puede llegar al callejón Diagon a través de el Caldero Chorreante— Draco miró de reojo el pub y noto que efectivamente todos los muggles simplemente seguían de largo sin notar el establecimiento, o darle una mirada siquiera. Te odio, pensó en su mente, al final el edificio si había salido algo mágico después de todo

—¿Y qué ven los muggle entonces?— preguntó terminándose el pedazo de chocolate, el castaño sonrió mirando al frente

—Un negocio abandonado, si logran pasar el _no me notes_ — Draco le dio una mirada al castaño —Sabes, precisamente voy al callejón a ver a alguien ¿Quieres pasar conmigo?—preguntó el hombre levantándose, Draco de inmediato se levantó y sacudió su ropa 

—Eso me ayudaría mucho señor Remus— respondió contento, el castaño agito su mano en el aire y negó suavemente con la cabeza

—Nada de señor, solo llámame Remus, no soy tan viejo— Draco asintió mientras entraba y abría la puerta para Remus quien asintió agradecido, pasaron de largo la zona comensal y pasaron directamente al muro de ladrillos, Remus sacó su varita y tocó los ladrillos necesarios para abrir la puerta 

Draco siguió con la mirada los movimientos de los ladrillos hipnotizado, era entretenido de ver, cuando el callejón estuvo completamente a su vista miró al hombre que le había ayudado 

—Sabes Draco, si alguna vez vuelves a tener problemas para entrar, estoy seguro que Tom, el encargado del lugar, te puede ayudar— Draco asintió a la explicación 

—Supongo que fue un placer se- Remus— corrigió al ver la mirada severa del mayor que al final cambió por una sonrisa brillante

—Uno muy grato, Draco, espero que consigas lo que viniste a hacer—Remus le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de adentrarse al callejón y perderse en el mar de gente que había. Draco lo miró perderse antes de comenzar su propio camino hasta el banco de Gringotts

Esta vez si se detendría a saludar a los guardias porque en su visita anterior no lo hizo, su padre lo jalón dentro cuando había tenido la intención de hacerlo para después decirle que nadie era amable con los Goblin. Bueno, pensó acercándose al edificio blanco, entonces seré la excepción 

—Buenas tardes— un goblin le gruño y el otro asintió. Draco sonrió feliz y empujó la puerta, al instante escuchó un quejido y después un golpe, de inmediato entró y noto que había empujado a un hombre con la entrada y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo sujetando con ambas manos su nariz 

—¡Ay, lo siento señor! De verdad no lo vi señor ¡Lo siento mucho señor!— se disculpó con el hombre y lo ayudó a sentarse, el desconocido se quedó quieto mientras se sobaba la nariz ahora con una mano y la otra la sacudía con desdén 

—No te preocupes descuida...—susurró adolorido —venía distra- ¿Draco?— preguntó cuándo levantó la vista y pudo ver el rostro del niño, el menor lo miro sospechosamente 

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—sus ojos grises inspeccionaron al hombre, cabello negro largo, rizado, bigote, piel blanca y ojos igual de plateados que los suyos, el hombre sacó su varita y Draco estaba por correr cuando apuntó a su nariz y un hilo azul salió de la punta

Hubo un pequeño crack al tiempo que el hombre cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, unos segundos más tarde el hombre parpadeó y se levantó del suelo por completo demostrándole a Draco que el desconocido era al menos un par de pulgadas más alto que su padre, todos aquí son altos 

—Estaba... Algo rota— susurró el desconocido acariciando nuevamente su nariz y Draco agacho la cabeza apenado

—Lo siento señor...—

—Ahhh basta del señor—le interrumpió el hombre guardando su varita, Draco se permitió relajarse un poco con eso —yo... Me llaman canuto, así que puedes usarlo— Draco alzó la ceja

—¿Canuto?— repitió mirando al hombre, sinceramente era más joven que su padre pero no llegaba a adolescente. ¿Qué clase de mago adulto permite que se refieran a él por un apodo? Además, sus ropas se veían bastante costosas ¿Un rico? ¿De los sagrados veintiocho? Draco se sintió mareado de solo pensar eso 

—Mis amigos me llaman así— aclaró el hombre mirando alrededor como si buscara algo —Supongo que tú padre está cerca ¿no?— Draco se tensó ante la pregunta 

—Y-yo...—susurró mirando nervioso alrededor captando la mirada plata del mayor —¿Acaso usted lo conoce?— preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar en una excusa, no sabía qué tan normal era ver a un niño mágico solo por el callejón. El hombre torció levemente los labios

—Somos... Conocidos cercanos— respondió mirando con intensidad a Draco, una intensidad que no sabía si era buena o mala pero estaba poniéndolo nervioso por lo que bajo la mirada y miró sus zapatos 

—Es-está esperándome en la tienda de mascotas...—comenzó el menor mirando la pared más cercana —solo venía a cambiar la moneda muggle por galeones— esta vez miró a los ojos grises del mayor, temió lo peor cuando le vieron duramente, parecían sellados a mostrar algo más allá de indiferencia, Draco por un momento pensó que el hombre iba a decirle que tal vez lo acompañaría para poder saludar a su padre 

Si eran conocidos era casi seguro que querría verlo otra vez, pero Draco no se esperaba el comentario —mi cachorro me habló de ti, sinceramente lo ha hecho durante la última semana con más insistencia— Draco arrugó la nariz ¿cachorro? ¿Un perro quizás? Draco no había convivido con perros últimamente, y no sabía de magos hablando con perros, ¿podían hacerlo? ¿Porque él no podía? Ciertamente le hubiera gustado hablar con Pantuflas

—Dale un saludo a tu padre de mi parte, aunque quisiera verlo otra vez, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en este momento— Draco asintió dudoso, el hombre le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y salió del lugar con los ojos plata del niño Malfoy siguiéndolo hasta que la puerta se cerró 

Draco se quedó unos segundos de pie aún en el lugar analizando lo raro de la situación, como si de verdad le diría a mi padre que vine solo. Aunque tenía que pensar en una excusa para la lechuza cuando su padre se diera cuenta de ella. Pero hasta ese momento el saludo de Canuto quedaría en espera. 

Ciertamente su padre no hablaba de los amigos que tenía en el mundo mágico antes de huir al mundo muggle, la única vez que Draco había preguntado su padre apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz _"mi mejor amigo era tu padrino"_ y eso le bastó a Draco para saber que no debía volver a preguntar y que en realidad, no quería saberlo. Dándole una última mirada a la puerta comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la habitación que visitó la vez pasada y se acercó a uno de los goblin, cuando este se desocupo y levantó la vista Draco jadeó al darse cuenta de que era el mismo de la vez pasada 

—B-buenas tardes— saludo dudoso mientras que el goblin sonreía mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes en una muy terrorífica sonrisa que hizo a Draco retroceder ¿Los goblin comían niños? 

—Señor Malfoy— Draco sintió que el nombre era escupido con odio —supongo que también viene a acusar a los míos de ladrones como su padre— Draco apretó las facciones molesto, el goblin estaba siendo sarcástico en un nivel insoportable 

—De hecho venía a cambiar más dinero por galeones, señor—respondió tratando de no dudar otra vez, el goblin borró la sonrisa y gruño

—Muy bien— Draco sacó la bolsita de tela donde llevaba sus monedas y la puso sobre la mesa. El goblin se dedicó a contar las monedas y billetes en silencio, cuando terminó chasqueo los dedos y una cajita apareció, sacó de ella una bolsita similar a la de Draco pero más nueva —Aquí está— 

—Gracias— agradeció y volvió por donde vino, esta vez cuidando de que no había nadie detrás de la puerta una vez la abrió. Se despidió de ambos duendes guardias y comenzó a ir hasta la tienda de mascotas que vio el otro día 

Fue algo complicado puesto que no recordaba exactamente dónde estaba pero aún así lo encontró preguntando a varios magos, algunos lo vieron muy raro cuando pregunto. Una vez entró en el local tuvo que hacer mucho acopio de su valentía para evitar gritar, si bien era como cualquier tienda de mascotas que tenía gatos, ratones también había serpientes, arañas y ciertos animales que según su libro de criaturas mágicas no eran aptos para estar en una casa.

Tratando de ignorar lo más que pudo a un nemea y una serpiente de dos cabezas, llegó a la sección donde solo había lechuzas. Realmente se maravilló de ver la gran variedad de aves, había blancas, grises, pardas, algunas con plumaje rojizo, otra más con plumaje casi negro, pero ninguna llamó en especial su atención, sinceramente no tenía preferencias sobre el plumaje, había pasado ya dos veces por el mismo lugar cuando escucho un aleteo y sintió unas uñas encajarse en su cuero cabelludo, de inmediato llevó sus manos a su cabeza y las bajo cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía al objeto en sus manos, cuando lo hizo gruño al animal

Una lechuza, de plumas grises con algunas manchas negras, tenía ojos impresionantemente dorados, el ave al recibir el gruñido graznó con fuerza y Draco gruñó más, pero sin querer soltó al animal y este de inmediato voló a su cabeza nuevamente 

**_-10 minutos después -_ **

Draco salió de la tienda de mascotas muy feliz y satisfecho mientras que en la jaula que llevaba en la mano había una rencorosa ave grisácea que lo miraba de manera sospechosa, después de que Draco comenzara una pelea con la lechuza que decidió que su cabeza era muy cómoda....

_ Y perder _

Apareció el encargado alegando que esa lechuza era algo... Rara, nunca se movía y solo se dedicaba a mirar a los compradores, incluso nunca amenazaba cuando la compraban y metían a la jaula, al final la había vendido siete veces pero el ave volvía cada vez o por ala propia o el dueño en turno la regresaba porque la lechuza se negaba a hacer algo y no se movía de su lugar, ni siquiera para comer. Así que era un verdadero milagro que él ave mostrará signos de vida con Draco y solo por eso se la regalaba. 

El ave luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no entrar en la jaula pero Draco utilizó la pelea como revancha y salió victorioso, dejando el marcador en empate. Al final terminamos aquí, en donde Draco de vez en cuando le da una mirada a la jaula y la ave de inmediato le devuelve la mirada con algo que Draco etiquetó como rencor y hasta que el rubio no aparta la mirada el ave no lo hace 

—Ares— mencionó repentinamente cuando pudo ver la pared por donde entró antes —¿Te gusta? Es del dios de la guerra— la lechuza entrecerró los ojos y Draco le mostró la lengua, él ave graznó —definitivamente se queda— afirmó y siguió caminando hasta la pared que, como la vez pasada, al tocar se abrió y pudo pasar.

Esta vez camino lento mirando el área comensal, aún era temprano pero pudo ver a uno que otro mago tirado sobre una de las mesas posiblemente con más alcohol que sangre en las venas, otros magos hablaban en una mesa y había un hombre en la barra hablando con el vendedor, su mirada curiosa terminó en otra mesa, lejana, una donde había dos personas, y su cara perdió color cuando reconoció a uno de ellos.

Ahí estaba, el niño de la tienda de túnicas junto con otro hombre de túnicas oscuras. Con algo de urgencia camino hasta la salida antes de que el niño lo viera sacudiendo la jaula de Ares que comenzó a aletear. Draco lo ignoró hasta que salió del pub y corrió a la parada.

El viaje en autobús esta vez fue incómodo porque varias personas miraban sin pudor alguno a Ares que solo graznaba cuando alguien decía que era lindo. Draco sospechaba que era macho por su instinto asesino y peleador. Cuando llegó a casa y cerró la puerta pudo suspirar y sentir en paz. 

Hasta que escucho pasos venir de la cocina.

Lucius Malfoy estaba preocupado cuando llegó a casa y su hijo no estaba, aunque le había dicho que iría con el señor Duck en la mañana por lo que estaría en casa toda la tarde, así que lanzando un ligero _confundus_ a su jefe pudo salir temprano, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a casa y no encontrar a Draco, por un momento pensó en que estaría con el señor Duck aún, cuando recordó que el hombre trabajaba por las tardes.

Con eso vino un ligero ataque de pánico que lo llevó a pensar en mil escenarios donde le había pasado algo malo a Draco, por que el niño conocía mejor la ciudad que él por lo que no podría perderse, secuestro, accidentes, asaltos, y entonces escucho la puerta abrirse. De inmediato fue a la entrada y lo que vio fue mucho peor de lo que imagino

Una lechuza

Una.  _ Lechuza _ .

—¿De dónde la sacaste?— preguntó señalando al ave, una que dio un graznido indignado que ignoró. Draco abrió la boca y comenzó a balbucear mientras dejaba la jaula en el suelo

—Y-yo... Del callejón Diagon—Lucius apretó los labios y de inmediato se acercó a Draco, se arrodilló y tomándolo de los hombros comenzó a revisarlo —papá— manos, brazos, piernas, tórax, cuello, cara, —papá— encontró los ojos plata y los miró detenidamente —Estoy bien—

—No vuelvas a ir sin compañía— ordenó sosteniendo con fuerza al menor, Draco miró al suelo y Lucius gruñó, su hijo solía mirar a otro lado cuando mentía o no estaba de acuerdo, pero los ojos grises volvieron a encontrarlo 

—Esta bien, lo prometo— Lucius tomó aire y lo soltó tranquilizandose, por un momento pensó en cosas aún peores al ver la lechuza que podía ser comprada en el callejón Diagon donde magos y brujas con rencor a los mortífagos podían haber atacado a Draco, y fácilmente Lucius podía asegurar que nadie hubiera defendido a su hijo 

—Muy bien— susurro levantándose del suelo —Vamos a cocinar entonces y podrás contarme tu... pequeña incursión al callejón Diagon— Draco supo entonces que terminaría 


	4. Serpientes y Sapos

—… ¿No es así, Draco?— un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, el pequeño rubio solo mostró una sonrisa sutil cuando notó la mirada de su padre sobre él

—Claro— susurró quedamente, Lucius mostró una sonrisa antes de regresar la atención a su compañero de conversación actual, que era el conductor del taxi, Draco suspiro y volvio a mirar por la ventana apreciando los edificios de la ciudad que pasaban rápidamente por la velocidad del vehículo. 

Por fin había llegado el día. Había llegado el primero de septiembre, el día en que Draco Malfoy tomaría el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts, su nuevo colegio, su nuevo hogar por un año, donde tendría un nuevo comienzo. Draco se removió en el asiento, con el estómago doliendo, era el comienzo de su reintegración al mundo mágico. 

Y estaba aterrado 

**· · ¡Hey, Malfoy!··**

**· · Capítulo 4··**

—Muchas gracias, señor ¿Tenner?...— Draco se removió, ansioso por entrar en la estación e ir al andén, pero su padre aún mantenía su charla con el conductor. Habían llegado minutos antes donde Lucius y el conductor bajaron el baúl de Draco junto con la jaula de Ares para después ponerse a discutir asuntos que de verdad no le importaban, fue entonces que Draco se dio cuenta de lo surreal de la escena

Su padre estaba hablando amistosamente con un muggle, un muggle. Draco parpadeó y por primera vez en ese tiempo observó la escena, su padre sonreía mientras explicaba algo con movimientos extraños de sus manos como apoyo, su gabardina negra abierta mostrando su uniforme del trabajo que era una camisa celeste y pantalón de vestir negro, en su mano derecha tenía el sombrero marrón que anteriormente escondía su cabello rubio. Por otro lado, el conductor del taxi asentía a todo lo que su padre decía, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la puerta delantera del auto, Draco se sorprendió de verlo tan relajado cuando estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando su padre subió de copiloto, con su atuendo misterioso y dramatismo Malfoy respaldando a Lucius, cualquiera creería que en realidad iba a secuestrarlos en vez de acompañar a su hijo a tomar el tren escolar. 

Pero aun así, Draco miró detalladamente a su padre, buscando algo, actuación, asco disimulado, frustración, algo, pero nada, solo una sonrisa tenue y verdadero interés, y eso fue peor que encontrar odio actuado. Draco sintió su garganta secar, Lucius había estado actuando extraño desde que fue solo (y sin permiso) al callejón Diagon; al principio se había puesto algo paranoico haciendo preguntas sobre el comportamiento de los magos y brujas que estaban en el callejón al verlo. Draco no entendió muy bien su pregunta por lo que decidió contarle desde el principio su aventura, Lucius permaneció callado al principio, aunque el menor notó que su padre se removió incómodo cuando le mencionó a Remus, aun así lo dejó continuar e intervino solo cuando contó la parte donde ambos se separaban para decir que él conocía a Remus, de lejos, era un estudiante brillante cuatro años menor que él, y que era un Gryffindor de corazón y solo por eso le había caído bien a Draco.

Sin negar ni aceptar nada Draco siguió su relato hasta que le dijo a su padre del saludo de Canuto, Lucius primero se mostró confundido pues no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, o para el caso apodo, hasta que le describió la apariencia del hombre, fue entonces que Lucius, que apenas había terminado de preparar la cena, dejó caer el plato que tenía entre sus manos, cabe decir que terminó roto en pedacitos por ser de vidrio. Draco soltó una risa en su momento hasta que notó que su padre parecía a punto de desmayarse o vomitar, lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla donde lo dejó calmarse mientras él recogía el desastre. Para cuando Lucius se veía mejor ya le había pedido (exigido) tres veces que si volvía a ver a Canuto se alejara de inmediato, Draco aceptó siempre y cuando le dijera el porqué pero su padre se negó a soltar palabra de eso, y si de algo estaba seguro el menor era que su terquedad había sido heredada de su padre, por lo que tal vez nunca sabría porque Canuto era peligroso, al menos no por la boca de su padre. 

Desde ese día Lucius se la pasaba cada rato cerca de Draco. No es que fuera tan raro excepto por hecho de que ambos habían salido a varios lugares, a donde el menor no quería ir porque quería quedarse en casa a repasar los pocos libros que entendía sobre magia y compararlos con los que usaría en el curso, también lo había llevado a cenar afuera, que casi le da un ataque a Draco por los precios tan altos de la comida comparado con el dinero que usaban para hacer de comer, fueron al cine ¡Al cine! La única vez que Draco le había pedido ir, su padre había hecho un drama tan enorme que no lo volvió a mencionar más. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algo casual y momentáneo, cuando llegó el jueves y con él el sexto día de vacaciones de su padre, estuvo seguro de que era algo más serio cuando Lucius lo arrastró a una tienda de electrodomésticos y había insinuado el comprar una televisión. Draco no sabía si era bueno, malo, llegaría el fin del mundo o era una etapa pero comenzaba a realmente preocuparse

—Entonces nos vemos después, Richard, ¡Vamos, Draco! Perderás el tren—Lucius tomó el baúl y camino a la entrada, mientras que Draco se dedicó a mirar al taxista que se despedía de él con un movimiento de mano. Parpadeó y corrió

—¿Richard?— Preguntó alarmado el rubio menor mientras corría detrás de su padre agitando la jaula de Ares, Lucius le miró confundido 

—Richard Tenner, el taxista que nos acaba de traer— Draco gruño —Hablamos de deportes muggle, el fútbol es el que más entiendo junto con el Béisbol así que fueron donde nos concentramos, entonces- 

—Si, de eso no quiero saber, lo que me preocupa es que lo llamaste por su nombre—interrumpió Draco siguiendo el paso de su padre que en ese momento se detuvo para mirarlo. Lucius parpadeó un par de veces para después bajar el baúl y agacharse frente a su hijo, el cual se alarmó más que antes; Lord Malfoy nunca había dejado su postura rígida de sangre pura en un lugar público

—Ya lo habíamos hablado—Draco se mostró confundido, Lucius captó el movimiento por lo que preguntó —¿quedarnos en el mundo muggle?— los ojos plata del menor brillaron

—Pero creí que solo era un decir, no creí que tu actitud cambiará de verdad —Lucius se mostró ofendido 

—Créeme, Draco, que cuando lo acepté iba en serio, esto… —Lucius entonces señaló a su persona —Va a cambiar, y puede que por algo más que adaptarme al mundo muggle—el mayor mostró una sutil sonrisa— Nunca me gustaron los modales que mi padre me forzó a aprender, ahora vamos, tienes que llegar ya para poder escoger un vagón vacío—Lucius se levantó y tomó el baúl, Draco siguió mirando el suelo unos momentos

¿De verdad su padre iba a cambiar? 

Pues ya está cambiando, respondió su mente y una ligera presión apareció en su pecho, su papá estaba cambiando, estaba aceptando por primera vez en los siete años que tenían en el mundo muggle su nuevo entorno y todo lo que aquello incluía, estaba feliz. Fue lo último que concluyó Draco antes de salir corriendo tras su padre, pasando entre la personas, fue entonces que se volvió a dar cuenta de que estaba en King's Cross, que iba a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, de inmediato sintió el apretón en el estómago.

Cuando alcanzó a su padre este le esperaba frente a una pared, Draco sintió ansias —Entrada al andén 9 y 3/4— explicó antes de estirar la mano y hundirla en la pared, esta desapareció —Vamos— Lucius empujó suavemente a Draco que con algo de miedo camino a la pared, cuando finalmente la atravesó quedó maravillado por la vista de un enorme tren escarlata

—Es sorprendente— susurró sin aliento, sintió a su padre abrazarlo por los hombros, esta vez ambos detuvieron su carrera para caminar despacio a lo largo del tren, Draco miraba de un lado a otro, había más magos y brujas, familias despidiéndose de sus hijos, amigos saludando, gatos y lechuzas andando de un lado para otro y aunque al niño Malfoy muchas veces le desagrada el desorden decidió que este era el mejor desorden que había visto en su vida

—Muy bien— su padre lo detuvo, Draco se concentró en él y una verdad lo golpeó, sería la primera vez que se separaba de su padre desde que se habían reunido siete años atrás, se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso, los ojos color plata de Lucius también se mostraban inquietos. Y así, con su padre de rodillas frente a él, sosteniendo sus hombros, Draco no supo qué decir, siempre tenía algo y esta vez nada, nunca había pasado por su cabeza la despedida

—¿Estarás bien sin mí?—preguntó después de un rato en silencio, su padre sonrió

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, Dragón—respondió el mayor acariciando los hombros de Draco —Pero sí, supongo que si, además, regresaras para Navidad, solo serán cuatro meses, y nos enviaremos cartas continuamente ¿no?—Draco casi ríe, parecía que su padre trataba de convencerse más a sí mismo que a Draco de que la separación no sería tan desastrosa

—Trataré de enviar todas las que pueda— respondió dudoso, Lucius gruño y Draco rió. Ambos se vieron unos segundos.

Lucius abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla

Movió sus manos nervioso

El menor bajo la jaula de Ares.

Volvieron a mirarse.

Draco se mordió la mejilla antes de mandar todo al diablo y lanzarse a su padre en un abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido con fuerza —Te voy a extrañar— susurró desde su lugar seguro en el cuello del mayor

—Yo también dragón, yo también— contestó Lucius, unos segundos más tarde ambos se separaron y el mayor se levantó. Caminaron a una de las puertas donde el mayor ayudó a su hijo con el baúl, cuando Draco estaba seguro de que podía con el baúl y la jaula se paró frente a su padre otra vez

Lucius miró a su hijo nuevamente antes de comenzar a hablar —Si vas a ser un león o una serpiente, águila o lo que sea...— Draco soltó una risita —… solo quiero que sepas que no me importa, te voy a…—Lucius dudó unos segundos, Draco esperó expectante, sin decir nada para presionar a su padre que de inmediato continuó —amar igual ¿si?— el menor de los Malfoy se congeló un poco antes de asentir, sentía un ardor en sus ojos que trato de calmar antes de contestar

—Estarás muy orgulloso de mi— Lucius le sonrió a su primogénito

—Créeme que ya lo estoy—Draco dejó todo en el suelo antes de volver a abrazar al mayor con más fuerza, Lucius acarició la espalda de Draco un poco antes de separarse y comenzar a alejarse. También llegaría tarde al trabajo si no se iba pronto

—¡Adiós papá!— gritó el menor meneando la mano, Lucius respondió cortamente antes de acomodarse el sombrero sobre su cabeza y desaparecer entre la multitud, Draco suspiró antes de levantar sus cosas y caminar por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vacío.

Su padre había sido claro que posiblemente nadie tomara bien su asistencia a Hogwarts por su procedencia, y debido a la falta de supervisión adulta en el tren era mejor que Draco viajará solo, si estaba seguro de que algún niño no lo fuera a hechizar entonces podría compartir el viaje con él.

Y de verdad eso era lo que esperaba Draco, que al menos le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que era diferente antes de juzgarlo, pero tenía que enfrentar la verdad, sus nuevos compañeros eran niños que estaban influenciados por sus padres, difícilmente alguien iría en contra de lo que le enseñaron toda su vida. Justo cuando comenzaba a caminar un sapo saltó a la jaula de Ares, la lechuza picó una de las patas pero el sapo no volvió a saltar para alejarse, en vez de eso sacó la lengua y trato de pegarle al ave que comenzó a agitar las alas, Draco soltó su baúl para tratar de sacudir la jaula y alejar al sapo

—¡Trevor!— escuchó un grito detrás de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando la lechuza tomó entre su pico una de las patas verdes de la criatura y está gritó, o eso le pareció a Draco que no había escuchado un ruido tan extraño

—¡No, Ares! ¡Suéltalo!—ordenó, pero como siempre Ares fue en su contra y pareció cerrar el pico con más fuerza —¡Ares!— gritó tratando de despegar al sapo de la jaula, un par de manos se le unieron, al girar un poco se encontró con un niño castaño, regordete de ojos marrón que parecía a punto de derramar lágrimas, supuso que era el dueño del sapo —sostenlo mientras trato de distraerlo— ordenó al contrario que solo asintió.

Cuando Draco estaba seguro de que sostenía al animal con fuerza abrió la jaula y le arrancó un par de plumas a la lechuza que abrió el pico para graznar, de inmediato la jaula cayó al igual que el niño, Draco cerró la jaula con fuerza mirando a Ares picar y gruñir en su dirección —Lo siento Ares— se disculpó antes de mirar al niño que acariciaba al sapo con delicadeza —Lo siento, Ares es un poco… agresivo a veces— murmuró tendiendole una mano al menor que dudoso la aceptó, cuando el contrario estuvo de pie Draco miró al sapo —¿está bien?—

—S-supongo que sí...—susurró el menor en voz baja, Draco asintió avergonzado 

—Lo siento— repitió el rubio mirando al sapo croar —¿puedo hacer algo?— el niño levantó la mirada y Draco se mantuvo firme, fue entonces que lejanamente la posibilidad de que el niño le pidiera dinero para curar al sapo o comprar otro apareció en su mente y le hizo dudar ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? El castaño parpadeo antes de decir

—S-si quieres… puedes quedarte conmigo para ver si después está bien— ofreció señalando el compartimiento más cercano, Draco mentalmente suspiró

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó inseguro pero tomando su baúl del suelo, el niño afirmó —Está bien— accedió siguiendo al contrario, que se adelantó un poco, aprovechando Draco miró a la lechuza que parecía resentida —No te atrevas a comerte el sapo, posiblemente sea un amigo—susurró, Ares giró la cabeza y lo ignoró, el niño Malfoy pensó que era mejor, tomó la jaula y entró al compartimiento donde el niño desconocido había tomado lugar cerca de la ventana donde daba vista al andén, se relajo al ver que no había nadie más

Draco dejó la jaula en el suelo antes de acomodar su baúl y sentarse frente al otro niño que aún acariciaba al sapo —por cierto, soy Neville, Neville Longbottom, y este es Trevor— se presentó, Draco asintió tragando saliva

—Soy Draco— contestó mirando al sapo y después a Neville que esperaba con curiosidad —Solo Draco— el castaño inclinó un poco la cabeza pero no pregunto más, Draco lo agradeció internamente antes de ver que la pata de Trevor que Ares había mordido sangraba —¿no sería mejor vendarle la pata?—Neville miró al sapo para después sonrojarse 

—Yo no sé...—

—No te preocupes— Interrumpió Draco levantándose, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un poco de papel higiénico, bajo su baúl para sacar su cinta adhesiva, cuando tuvo ambas cosas se sentó a un lado del castaño—¿Puedes sostenerlo fuerte? Para que no se mueva— Neville asintió, se acercó al sapo con cuidado y tomó la pata para comenzar a curarla, mientras lo hacía descubrió que el tren comenzó a moverse

Levantó la vista a la ventana que daba al andén y vio el pasar de varios rostros adultos, padres despidiéndose con madres llorando desamparadas entre sus brazos, sabía que su padre ya no estaría ahí, seguramente ya estaría en el trabajo, frente a su computadora, por un breve momento se preguntó si Narcissa, en un universo alterno donde sí se hizo cargo con su responsabilidad como madre, habría llorado con su partida, nunca lo sabría.

—Gracias Draco—susurró Neville cuando Malfoy se alejó guardando la cinta en la bolsa de su pantalón, el rubio platinado le dio una mirada a su trabajo en la pata de Trevor que dejó de croar

—No es nada, además es culpa de mi lechuza, es lo menos que puedo hacer—contestó mirando de reojo a Ares que seguía ignorando a todos, Draco suspiró y se levantó w para regresar a su lugar original frente a Longbottom

—Ah, no, a mi se me fue Trevor, se escapa muchas veces— repuso Neville poniendo al sapo en el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo el de ojos grises —Mi tío abuelo Algie estaba tan emocionado cuando recibí mi carta que me compró el sapo—

—¿emocionado? ¿por qué? ¿eres hijo de muggles?— preguntó Draco intrigado, Neville se puso colorado pero negó lentamente

—Soy sangre pura, pero desde pequeño no puedo hacer mucha magia, mi abuela creía que era un squib hasta que cumplí ocho años—Malfoy arrugó un poco la nariz, molesto con la familia de Neville ¿qué clase de familia tiene tan poca fue en un niño? ¡Y sangre pura además! 

—Ya veo—murmuró mirando la ventana nuevamente 

—¿Y t-tú? ¿eres hijo de muggles?—preguntó temeroso el castaño, Draco regresó la mirada y Neville salto alarmado —¡N-no tienes que contarme! N-no si-si no quieres, lo que me cuentes q-quedara entre nosotros—Draco relajó su postura, y se inclinó cerca de Neville que le miro curioso

—¿estás seguro de que quieres saber?—preguntó débilmente, Malfoy se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso al ver a Neville alejarse, no tan evidente pero tampoco sutil. Supuso que asustó al niño con su pregunta e internamente se golpeó por eso, seguramente así no era como tenía que acercarse a los demás niños —Lo siento, solo que...—Draco miró a Neville, que ahora se veía cauteloso y supo que ya había metido la pata, además Neville era un sangre pura, de seguro sabía que su padre había sido un mortífago confirmado, que el estar bajo Imperio fue toda una farsa, y seguramente en cuanto le dijera su apellido lo correría del lugar. Más aterrado que nada Draco se enderezo —soy Draco, Draco Ma-

—¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?—Draco brinco, y estuvo muy seguro de que Neville también, un tanto molesto miro a la puerta del compartimiento. Una niña de cabello rizado castaño junto con su maleta estaba de pie, esperando, con la túnica de la escuela ya puesta —Lo siento, pero los demás están ocupados y no quiero volver para ver si me dejan entrar en otro—Draco miró a Neville que al sentir su mirada se levantó de hombros

—Esta bien— la niña sonrió mientras entraba y dejaba su baúl en la parte de arriba, Draco se levantó a ayudarla

—Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger ¿y ustedes?—la castaña se sentó al costado de Draco, Neville la miró temeroso

—N-Neville Longbottom—

—Draco—

—¿Cómo la constelación? Eso es muy raro, no a muchos les interesan las estrellas. Por cierto soy de primer año, y supongo que ustedes también, así que tenemos astronomía, no sé para que se usará en esto de la magia, pero supongo que es importante para los magos ¿no?— Draco gruño un poco, tratando de procesar todo lo que había dicho la niña de una vez, Neville por otro lado miró a Draco un momento con duda

—la familia de mi mamá veía mucho las estrellas, y según sé si es importante ver las estrellas para los magos ¿verdad, Neville? Después de todo a los sangre pura se les enseña eso y más— Hermione de inmediato miró al chico regordete que brinco en su asiento por la atención mientras que el platinado sonrío, feliz de dejar de ser el punto de atención

—A-así es...— afirmó el castaño, Draco sintió a la niña saltar en su asiento con emoción

—¿Entonces eres hijo de magos? Yo en realidad vengo de una familia normal, nadie había tenido magia antes de mi, así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando llego mi carta de Hogwarts, a propósito ¿a qué casa irán? leí Historia de Hogwarts pero aun no entiendo mucho acerca de las casas, aunque creo que Gryffindor es la mejor opción por qué el director Dumbledore estuvo ahí pero creo que Ravenclaw tampoco está tan mal— Draco se mordió el labio tratando de no mostrar su molestia por la niña, hablaba mucho, y en voz innecesariamente alta. Aun así supuso que podría ser una buena compañía escolar

—Ah, según mi papá no importa donde quedes, de todos modos estudias lo mismo que todos solo que...—Draco le dio una mirada a la niña y después a Neville que negó lentamente —Por tu condición no te recomiendo Slytherin— Hermione levantó una ceja intrigada ante la actitud de ambos niños y de inmediato preguntó

—¿Slytherin? ¿Por qué?—

—Bueno, ahí van todos los... sangre pura seguidores de la tradición y a ellos-

—No les gustan los hijos de muggles— interrumpió Draco a Neville que asintió a Hermione, la niña de cabello rizado no parecía tan satisfecha con la respuesta, si algo quería decir el ceño fruncido que adornaba su mirada que paseo de Draco a Neville

—Pero eso cambiará desde este año—hizo presencia otra voz, los tres menores miraron a la puerta, todos teniendo reacciones diferentes al ver al recién llegado, Neville se removió en su lugar incómodo, Draco frunció el ceño y torció la boca mientras Hermione parpadeó analizando al niño que desgraciadamente Draco reconoció

Ahí, con ambas manos agarrándose del marco de la entrada, estaba el niño que conoció en el callejón Diagon, con la misma mirada orgullosa y molesta, vistiendo una túnica verde oscuro con una contratante camisa blanca y pantalones negros debajo, la mayoría de su cabello azabache sujeto en una coleta baja similar a la suya

—Hola—saludó y mostró una sonrisa que a Draco se le antojo creída, el invasor miro a los presentes y se detuvo en el rubio —Ah, eres tú, Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífago— de inmediato Draco gruño, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Hermione giró para verlo impresionada, no quiso saber qué cara tendría Longbottom en ese momento por lo que aun miro al niño azabache que desvió su vista de él al dueño de Trevor con diversión —Neville, hijo de aurores, que irónico— a pesar de la curiosidad que le produjo saber que los padres de Neville eran policías siguió viendo al niño de ojos verdes

—Se toca al entrar—masculló Draco molesto, pero el contrario se hizo el desentendido mirando a la única niña presente

—Mmn no te conozco a ti preciosa— Draco torció los labios cuando vio a Hermione sonrojarse

—S-soy Hermione Granger— contestó acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El desconocido pareció pensar un poco antes de volver a hablar

—Hija de muggles, ven, si quieres tener una oportunidad ven conmigo— ofreció el niño tendiendole una mano a la niña, Draco quiso saltar para alejarlo pero Hermione lo detuvo antes

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?—preguntó ahora precavida, el azabache mostró una sonrisa coqueta sin bajar su mano

—Ser popular, demostrar que los hijos de muggles también valen, créeme que si te quedas con él— señaló a Draco que se levantó de inmediato, el niño ahora sonrió presumido —no lograrás nada, vamos, Hermione, te espera la grandeza— Draco apretó los labios y no dijo nada, Hermione entonces se volvió para darle una mirada, una rencorosa que le dolió, antes de levantarse y tomar su baúl, el desconocido sonrió con burla a Draco mientras ayudaba a la niña —Bienvenida— susurró cuando Hermione salió, siendo recibida por un pelirrojo que Draco no había visto antes, cuando este le miró con sus ojos azules se mostró igual de altanero que el azabache; molesto, Draco se dirigió al primer intruso

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si soy buena compañía o no?— el niño pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de sonreír

—Mira bien Malfoy— Draco gruño cuando el niño alejo los mechones sueltos en su frente para mostrar una cicatriz, fina de un ligero relieve en la lisa piel, el niño Malfoy sintió su garganta secarse al reconocer que era similar a un rayo, un rayo que solo podía tener… 

—Harry Potter—susurró incrédulo, y entonces comprendió un poco, la actitud presumida del niño, era el jodido niño-que-vivió, a quien todo el mundo mágico le debía los días de paz actuales, el niño que un 31 de octubre eliminó al mago oscuro más temido. El niño que fácilmente podía imponer su voluntad con solo usar su nombre...

—¿Sorprendido?—preguntó presumido, y esta vez Draco tuvo que contener su lengua, no podía hundirse más —Ahora, mi papá me dijo que te diera otra oportunidad, porque tu familia suele ser… despistada cuando tiene que escoger un líder, así que...—Potter extendió nuevamente su mano, esta vez a Draco que miro la extremidad con confusión para después ver al dueño que ahora lo miraba seriamente —Conviértete en mi amigo y tendrás la oportunidad de ser más que el hijo de un mortifago ex-convicto— Draco miró a Potter, los ojos verdes brillando

_ Entendía un poco, la actitud presumida del niño, era el jodido niño-que-vivió, a quien todo el mundo mágico le debía los días de paz actuales, el niño que un 31 de octubre eliminó al mago oscuro más temido... _

_ Más que el hijo de un mortifago... _

Pero no era una excusa

_...Ex-convicto _

Era un maldito niño que creía que solo por eso iba a mandar como se le viniera en gana en el mundo y eso no era así, si, se le debía mucho pero no solo porque él dijera que algo era verde entonces lo sería y todos aceptarían sin rechistar, un niño no era tan omnipotente para cambiar las cosas con solo su deseo. Draco miró a Potter, con sus ojos brillando, y entonces regresó a donde estaba sentado antes de que llegara el niño-que-vivió

—Quédate con tu oportunidad, Potter, porque si consigo limpiar el nombre de mi familia será por mano propia y no por ser tu lamebotas— respondió cruzándose de brazos, el mencionado cerro su mano en un puño antes de sonreír tranquilamente, pero Draco pudo ver un poco de ira en esa sonrisa

—Muy bien, ya veremos si lo consigues— respondió tranquilo bajando su mano, Draco arrugó la nariz y miró a la ventana evitando ver al niño castaño, en el cuadro de cristal la vista de edificios fue cambiada por el de campos verdes y árboles, aun así Draco no le puso verdadera atención, Potter guió su vista a la esquina donde Neville estaba sentado —Vámonos Neville— ordenó, Draco siguió firme mirando la ventana, resignado a quedarse solo, pero no escucho los sonidos de nadie moverse —Neville— repitió Potter, curioso, el niño Malfoy miró por la esquina del ojo a Neville verlo a él, sin moverse y acariciando a Trevor en su regazo —¿Me escuchaste? Vamos— insistió Potter, Draco entonces bajó sus manos y miró a Neville que al capturar su mirada mostró una sonrisa pequeña

—Yo me quedo— contestó en voz baja, Draco escuchó un zapateo

—Ah, ok, entendí, espero que a tu abuela no le de un infarto cuando se enteré de esto— declaró Potter antes de dar un portazo, Draco suspiró aliviado de que el niño por fin se fuera, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al igual que sus manos y entonces...

Ese niño presumido, ¿quién se creía para poder hablar tan a la ligera de su padre? ¡Y con tanto desdén! ¡No conocía a Lucius en persona ni sabía lo que había hecho todos estos años! ¿Qué clase de padres tenía Potter? ¿Acaso no le enseñaron modales? Ah sí... ¡Eran dos HOMBRES! ¡Dios o Merlín tuviera piedad de su alma estúpida! Porqué todos sabían que la inteligencia venía de la parte femenina ¡Y Hermione! ¡Ojalá y ese idiota de verdad cumpla su palabra! Y además ella se veía inteligente ¿¡Por qué se fue con ese niño!? ¡Ella debería de saber también que Potter no era un dios! ¿Y quién era el pelirrojo idiota? ¡A ese no le había hecho nada e igual lo miró con burla como Potter! ¿Qué diablos sucedía con el mundo mágico?

—Así que...— interrumpió la voz débil de Neville su diatriba mental, Draco abrió los ojos mirando al niño acariciar a Trevor, suspiro tratando de calmarse y espero a que el castaño continuará—¿Malfoy? Creí que habías terminado en...— Draco miró a Neville sonrojarse segundos después y supuso la línea de pensamiento del niño

—¿En un orfanato?— Longbottom se sonrojo más pero asintió —Sí, lo hice, solo que cuando sacaron a mi papá de Azkaban, él me recogió. Estuvimos viviendo en el mundo muggle— explicó mirando al castaño que solo frunció el ceño 

—Oh...—susurró quedamente mirando a Trevor y acariciando su lomo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que aun pensaba en la visita del niño-estúpido-que-vivió.

Y ahora que lo pensaba tranquilamente, el niño parecía haber planeado esto, Draco estaba seguro de que disfruto de ponerlo en evidencia frente a Hermione y Neville pensando en que ocultaría su procedencia el mayor tiempo posible, seguramente creyó que exponerlo lo pondría entre la espalda y la pared al ser víctima de un rotundo rechazo por parte de ambos niños (y si le dolió Hermione), así cuando Potter le extendiera su oportunidad aceptaría sin dudar, muy slytherin, incluso aprovechó que Neville era hijo de aurores para...

—¿Conocías a Potter?—preguntó de repente, recordando que el azabache lo había llamado por su nombre de pila desde que llegó hasta que se fue, Neville levantó la vista para después volver a bajarla avergonzado

—Si… mi abuela es conocida de su papá, creyó que juntarme con él ayudaría a que mi magia creciera o algo así, pero él me da un poco de miedo, se parece mucho a su padre— Draco tuvo dudas sobre los padres de Potter, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, después de todo no importaba quienes fueran, eran unos idiotas por criar al niño-estúpido-que-vivió tan mal. En cambio se concentró en la parte de la abuela de Neville, el niño parecía triste cada vez que hablaba de su familia, el recuerdo de que Potter amenazó con decirle a la abuela de Longbottom que eligió a Draco por encima de él apareció en su mente y sintió un poco de culpa ¿no era malo que Neville se quedará con él? 

—Ah… ¿Estás seguro de qué te quieres quedar? Posiblemente todos me maltraten, si te quedas conmigo a ti también— susurró después de unos segundos, Neville levantó la vista para después sonreír con algo de pena y resignación

—Bueno, no creo tener más amigos ahora que le dije que no a Harry— Draco tuvo un ligero escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de Potter, pero pronto fue reemplazado por la rabia, era muy seguro de el idiota se asegurará de que todo el colegio estuviera en contra de Neville y él. Internamente se juró que trataría de proteger a Neville, el niño se había quedado con él, que posiblemente no tenía nada que ofrecerle, como Potter había dicho, aparte de marginación por su familia. 

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse por la vergüenza de descubrir que el idiota había tenido razón… ¡Pero no! No se iba a rendir tan fácil, trataría de demostrar que no era su padre, que no importaba de dónde venía ni quienes eran sus padres, él sería diferente. Afirmó para sí mismo antes de ver a Neville

—Gracias— su voz salió más baja de lo que planeo, aún así Neville brinco como si le hubiera gritado

—¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?—

—Ser mi amigo—contestó Draco y le brindó una sonrisa al castaño, que tardó unos segundos antes de devolverle el gesto. Draco un poco más tranquilo alejó de su mente a Potter y sus juegos de serpientes para comenzar a preguntarle a Neville por el mundo mágico. El niño, al principio renuente, contesto para después ser quien le explicaba las cosas a Draco sin que este le preguntará. 

Una visita del carrito de dulces, un incómodo cambio de ropa y horas después el expreso de Hogwarts llegó por fin a su destino. Draco salió conteniendo muy apenas sus brinquitos ansiosos con un Neville tímido detrás de él. Cuando ambos pisaron la estación, el rubio se maravilló con la vista de los alumnos, de varias edades, los mayores con túnicas de colores rojo, amarillo, verde o azul con los escudos de cada casa del colegio. Giro a donde Neville para sonreirle y señalar a uno de los alumnos mayores con el color y escudo de Gryffindor, el castaño solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa

Durante el viaje Draco había acordado que no iría a Slytherin, buscaría la forma de evitarlo, lo que le dejaba con las demás casas, en cambio Neville aseguro de que su abuela quería que quedara en Gryffindor, como sus padres (en algún punto Neville le contó de la ausencia de ellos), Draco no estaba seguro de si podría, pero le prometió a Neville que trataría de terminar en la casa rojo y oro de Hogwarts

—¡Los de primer año! ¡Primeros años! ¡Por aquí los de primeros años!— gritó una sombra, que cinco pasos después Draco descubrió que era un hombre, uno alto y peludo, el rubio estaba seguro de que solo podrían verse sus ojos de toda su cara, ambos niños se acercaron al hombre que después de unos minutos se dio la vuelta —Siganme— ordenó y de inmediato todos lo siguieron hasta un pequeño puerto desde donde Draco pudo tener su primera vista de Hogwarts

Pudo comprobar que las historias de su papá sobre el lugar no podían expresar todo el esplendor del edificio ¡Era un castillo! ¡Iba a estudiar en un castillo! Cuando Lucius le había explicado había creído que era un conjunto de mansiones o algo así ¡No un castillo! El hombre barbudo los hizo subir a unos botes, uno que compartió con Neville y un par de niños que parecían una versión castaña de Dudley Dursley, porque incluso la cara de idiotas era la misma 

Cruzaron el lago en un silencio que dejó a Draco maravillarse un poco más con la vista exterior del castillo. Cuando llegaron al otro lado caminaron por un sendero hasta aparecer cerca de la entrada del castillo, su guía se acercó a la puerta y dio dos fuertes golpes. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y un hombre de túnicas oscuras salió. A Draco le pareció un poco familiar, tenía piel pálida y una prominente nariz, su cabello caía en cascada a cada costado de su rostro

—Los de primer año profesor Snape—exclamó el hombre que los había guiado, Draco miró al nuevo hombre asentir antes de que el más alto desapareciera

—Si hacen el favor de seguirme— de inmediato el llamado profesor Snape se dio vuelta y las túnicas oscuras provocaron un efecto dramático, todos los niños lo siguieron por los pasillos, Draco casi gritó cuando vio a los retratos que pasaban moverse, a pesar de que Neville y su padre le habían contado de ello. El recorrido terminó cuando entraron en una pequeña habitación, el profesor Snape se detuvo y los miro a todos —Esperen aquí, la ceremonia de selección comenzará en unos momentos, espero que aprovechen este tiempo para...—su vista se detuvo en Neville, que estaba a un lado de Draco y un poco adelante del grupo. El rubio miró de inmediato a su amigo y se dio cuenta de la pequeña mancha de chocolate en su mejilla —...mejorar su aspecto—

Snape se dio vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, Draco frotó la manga de su túnica en la mejilla del castaño hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había marca alguna. Sin querer su vista divago un poco y pudo ver a Potter al otro lado de la habitación en donde estaban, con el niño pelirrojo de antes a su derecha y a su izquierda a Hermione, que miraba el suelo susurrando algo. Antes de que viera a los demás niños el profesor Snape regreso

—Síganme, en dos filas—de inmediato todos obedecieron y cuando el hombre estuvo satisfecho abrió la puerta por donde se había ido antes y los guió a través de ella, entonces Draco tuvo otro pequeño ataque emoción al ver que era el gran comedor, con las largas cuatro mesas y el techo hechizado para ver el cielo que su padre tanto le contó. Volvió a mirar a Neville que parecía igual de ilusionado. Todos se detuvieron enfrente de la mesa de profesores, donde estaba un taburete y un sombrero viejo que comenzó a cantar

Cuando terminó la canción todo el comedor aplaudió, Draco lo hizo con algo de nerviosismo antes de ver que el profesor Snape extendía un largo pergamino —Cuando los nombre, pasaran al frente, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador y pasarán a su respectiva mesa— entonces comenzó a llamar a varios niños, por orden, en algún momento Draco tomó la mano de Neville que le devolvió el agarre con fuerza. En algunos el sombrero tardaba, en otros en seguida gritaba el nombre de la casa. 

—Granger, Hermione— Draco mordió su labio cuando la castaña comenzó a caminar al frente para sentarse en el taburete, el profesor Snape le puso el sombrero, pasaron varios minutos en donde comenzaron cuchicheos, el rubio estaba seguro de que veía al sombrero hacer gestos molestos

—¡Slytherin!—gritó después, Hermione bajó y caminó a la mesa verde y plata. Draco le dio una mirada a Neville que se notaba más nervioso. Busco con la mirada a Potter y noto que lo veía con satisfacción, gruño antes de volver a ver al frente, pasaron unos cuantos más antes de

—Longbottom, Neville— Draco soltó la mano de Neville y susurró un buena suerte, cuando el castaño llegó al taburete se tropezó, Draco mordió el interior de su mejilla, le pusieron el sombrero y pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando este grito

—¡Gryffindor!— Neville se levantó y miró a Draco con una sonrisa, se quitó el sombrero y corrió más contento que nervioso a la mesa de los leones, Malfoy miró al frente pasar a otra niña que terminó en Ravenclaw, entonces fue su turno

—Malfoy, Draco— comenzó a caminar mirando hacia abajo, escucho algunos murmullos, se sentó en el taburete y sintió al sombrero caer sobre su cabeza

—¡Sly- 

_—¡NO! ¡No en Slytherin!—_ gritó mentalmente interrumpiendo al sombrero, incluso movió el taburete y sintió que iba a caerse 

—¿Qué no? Pero si eres el siguiente Malfoy, todos y cada uno de ellos han ido a Slytherin ¿no?— Preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza, Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios

_—No, yo quiero cambiar, ser diferente—_ respondió sinceramente y escucho unas risas en su cabeza antes de que la voz volviera

—¿estás seguro? Tu cabeza, tu mente, tu sangre todo grita Slytherin ¿pero lo niegas? ¿quieres ser diferente?— preguntó el sombrero con insistencia

_—por favor, donde sea menos Slytherin—_ rogó esperando que el sombrero comprendiera. Si sus ideas eran correctas, Potter iría a Slytherin y sería una condena terminar donde el niño-que-vivió, mucho peor

—¡Donde sea menos Slytherin! ¡Ja! si de verdad quieres ser diferente solo me queda un lugar donde ponerte...— Draco escuchó ilusionado, pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que escuchara al sombrero gritar —¡Gryffindor!— la luz volvió a su vista y pudo ver que el gran comedor estaba en silencio, aun así camino feliz a la mesa donde Neville le esperaba con una sonrisa

—Bienvenido—le susurro, Draco asintió mirando la selección continuar, no quiso mirar a los otros leones para que le demostraran su desagrado, tenía todo el año para ello. Varios niños después el comedor comenzó a cuchichear al escuchar

—Potter, Harry— como si fuera todo un pavo real, el niño emergió de entre los otros caminando con elegancia, cuando le pusieron el sombrero sólo pasó apenas un minuto cuando grito

—¡Slytherin!— todo el comedor estalló en gritos, algunos de apoyo y otros más en contra de la selección, aun así la casa plata y verde aplaudió con toda la emoción que pudo, Draco miró confundido a todos, el director tuvo que levantarse para calmar a todos y la selección continuará. 

—¿Por qué todos se alteraron?—preguntó en un susurro a Neville que le miró confundido unos segundos antes de parecer recordar algo y murmurar un muggle, Draco levantó una ceja sospechoso pero el castaño negó

—Los padres de Potter eran de Gryffindor, al igual que yo, todos esperaban que fuera un león— explicó entre susurros, Draco asintió antes de volver a la selección donde supo que el pelirrojo, segundón de Potter, se llamaba Ron Weasley y al igual que su patrón, terminó en Slytherin donde un par de pelirrojos lo recibieron con silbidos

Después de unas palabras locas del director la cena comenzó donde Draco conversó con Neville, en algún punto Seamus Finnigan comenzó a charlar con ellos antes de que viniera un muchacho pelirrojo, que a Draco le recordó mucho a Weasley, y lo apartara sin sutileza de ellos, le dijo algo en el oído a Finnigan y entonces este se puso a hablar con otros muchachos. Fue entonces que Malfoy supo que comenzaba su verdadera prueba con todo 


	5. Clases y Escobas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco por fin esta en Hogwarts ¡Su sueño más deseado se ha vuelto realidad! Excepto que tal vez sus compañeros de clase no figuraban parte de esos sueños.

Cuando Draco cumplió los siete años, su padre comenzó a contarle de Hogwarts. Un colegio mágico, el más importante de Gran Bretaña, le contaba de la magia que bailaba en cada pasillo, las clases, los jardines, la impresionante biblioteca, y por sobre todo le hablaba de la comodidad de los dormitorios de Slytherin que solo eran compartidos en pareja, mientras que en las demás casas era con cuatro o hasta cinco estudiantes, Draco solía reírse de esto, pero con lo demás construyó la ilusión de que cuando llegara a Hogwarts, no querría irse otra vez. Su padre había apoyado su idea.

_Ahora le parecía ridícula_

Dos semanas, _solo_ dos semanas, y Draco ya quería que llegara diciembre para poder volver a su hogar y mantenerse lejos de ese lugar para un descanso, porque de verdad tenía a todo el colegio en contra. Comenzando con Gryffindor, todos en _su_ casa _**(¡SU PROPIA CASA!)**_ lo evitaban como la peste, no lo querían tener cerca, incluso habían cambiado la contraseña de la entrada para que Draco no pudiera entrar a los dormitorios en la tarde y solo una hora antes del toque de queda volvían a la contraseña original. Ese era el mensaje de _"No te queremos cerca"_ por parte de la casa en general.

Los de su año, se dedicaban a hacerlo perderse en los pasillos, Percy Weasley, hermano mayor del otro idiota, era prefecto y había dicho que todos los primeros serían guiados a sus clases la primera semana para no perderse, entonces decidieron salir antes de tiempo y dejar a Draco buscar por sí mismo las clases en el castillo, haciéndolo llegar tarde y ser regañado junto con Neville, que desde el principio no se separó de él. Incluso en una ocasión terminaron en el pasillo del tercer piso que estaba prohibido y con un regaño por parte de Filch, el conserje que no les creyó nada que estaban perdidos y los acusó de querer entrar adrede.

Lo peor eran sus compañeros de cuarto, como bien le había dicho su padre, en Gryffindor se compartía cuarto, y era con otros tres compañeros, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas eran sus otros dos compañeros además de Neville, y eran… irritantes, Finnigan solía ignorarlo, tal vez porque no lo trato mal los primeros minutos que tuvieron de conversación en el banquete de bienvenida, en cambio Dean cada que tenía oportunidad, que era todas las mañanas y noches desde que llegaron, lo empujaba y soltaba insultos, algunas veces lograba hacer a Finnigan caer bajo presión para que también lo insultara.

Fuera de Gryffindor, Draco quería ser invisible, todos lo señalaban y cuchicheaban rumores acerca de él, y debido a eso su buena popularidad cayó más al fondo de lo que ya estaba, incluso con los hijos de muggles que se acababan de enterar de todo, muchos creían que había puesto a Neville bajo _imperio_ y solo por eso era el único que se juntaba con él. Otros, que solo había venido a Hogwarts para matar a Potter en venganza por haber derrotado a su señor, y aunque _**sí**_ quería matar a Potter no era por eso. También se decía que su padre solo había salido de Azkaban para matar a su esposa y por eso nadie sabía nada de Narcissa Black desde hace siete años, otros más decían que la tenían secuestrada y algunos que en realidad fue Draco quien la mató. Y el rumor que se llevaba el trofeo era que él, en realidad no era él, si no que era el Señor Oscuro disfrazado del hijo de mortífago debido a un ritual de magia negra que Lucius llevó a cabo para resucitar al Lord.

Este último había nacido después de la primera clase de Pociones doble con los Slytherin donde el profesor Snape lo sometió a un interrogatorio sobre ingredientes que apenas y pudo responder solo porque los libros que su padre tenía de la materia eran los únicos que podía entender y que le gustaban más junto a los de criaturas mágicas. Al final, molesto y decepcionado, el profesor Snape arremetió con un comentario burlón de su vida en el mundo muggle que hizo a los Slytherin reír, sobre todo a Potter, y que Draco respondió con uno mordaz sobre su relación con el señor oscuro que hizo a Gryffindor perder veinte puntos por insolencia y hundirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando salieron de clases Potter le dio su primera paliza junto con Ron Weasley mientras Neville gritaba por ayuda que nadie le brindó, el enfrentamiento terminó con Percy Weasley pasando por ahí y asignándoles a los tres detención. Aunque Draco con un par de días más que las dos serpientes, cosa que logró hacerlo enojar.

La sorpresa inicial de que el niño-que-vivió era una serpiente fue eclipsada por su selección en Gryffindor, así que la atención indeseada fue para él mientras que Potter hacía de las suyas, que radica principalmente en molestar a Draco en los pasillos y lucirse en las clases con los primeros lugares que compartía con Hermione, que siempre estaba detrás de Potter con la mirada gacha. En esos momentos el rubio agradece que solo compartiera clases de Pociones con los Slytherin.

Su apoyo para hacerle frente a toda la situación, además de Neville, eran las cartas de Lucius, que eran frecuentes. Ares, a pesar de su temperamento era responsable y rápido, claro que arremetía contra el plato de Draco cuando entregaba el correo cada mañana pero por lo demás era como cualquier lechuza. Su padre le contaba de su aburrido día en el trabajo y de las visitas que le hacían los vecinos en nombre de Draco para asegurarse de que estaba bien. También le contaba de sus salidas con Richard a ver partidos de fútbol en un restaurante. Era en esas cartas que se daba cuenta del gran beneficio que fue vivir en el mundo muggle lejos del mundo mágico los años anteriores. Su padre permanecía tranquilo en su vida mientras que él peleaba contra un mundo estudiantil mágico que se creía lo primero que le decían, y los profesores no hacían nada.

Dejo la carta que tenía en sus manos para ver a la mesa de profesores, en una esquina estaba Rubeus Hagrid, el mitad gigante que los recibió en el andén, bebía de un tarro, le seguían varios lugares vacíos hasta llegar a la profesora McGonagall, jefa de su casa y tal vez la única neutral con su procedencia, que hablaba con el profesor Flitwick, el único contento con él por su inteligencia y habilidad. Después estaba el director que comía mirando a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco creía que estaba loco desde el banquete de bienvenida, pero aun asi le debía la vida, había sido quien intercedió por su padre en Azkaban y logró sacarlo, pero eso no quitaba que había dicho como si nada que uno de los pasillos estaba prohibido a menos que quisieran morir, mantendría su opinión sobre Albus Dumbledore en espera para formalizarse. Después del director estaba sentado el profesor Snape, que después de su primera clase se dedicó a ignorarlo, escuchando algo que el profesor Quirrell, el único que le tenía miedo, aunque el profesor de defensa posiblemente le tenía miedo incluso a su propia sombra, le explicaba en medio de tartamudeos.

Volvió la vista a su plato de waffles y suspiro con cansancio, no podía comer muy bien sin sentir dolor en su mejilla adolorida. Sintió la mirada de alguien y al levantar la vista pudo ver al director verlo, no supo si sonreír era adecuado, pero mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, antes de sentirse algo incómodo y ver su plato de nuevo, volteó a donde estaba Neville defendiendo su desayuno de Ares, un asiento después estaba Percy Weasley cuchicheando con los demás dándole la espalda, una niña de primero lo miro y de inmediato le dijo a Percy que se giró a verlo, encontró sus ojos azules antes de que se girará y cubriera con su cuerpo a la niña.

Draco suspiro.

Sentía que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

**·· ¡Hey, Malfoy! ··**

**·· Capítulo 5 ··**

La mañana del segundo sábado encontró a Draco durmiendo en su cama después de haberse quedado muy entrada la noche haciendo la tarea de Pociones, que se reducía a un ensayo de diez pulgadas sobre ingredientes. El pequeño rubio había dedicado el tiempo que no podía entrar a los dormitorios a estar en la biblioteca estudiando, haciendo a Draco uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes en clases, afirmando más que era el señor oscuro en vez de un simple niño de once años que estudia.

Malfoy se acomodo en sus sábanas cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Neville gritando.

—¡Draco! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Draco! —Lentamente y con un poco de mal humor, Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, somnoliento. Frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada a habitación, no se sorprendió de estar solo junto con Neville, volvió su mirada al niño y bostezo

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó estirando los brazos sin notar que Neville se acariciaba las manos con nerviosismo

—Es el jueves, Draco— gimió el niño mientras que el rubio se levantaba y caminaba a su baúl con la intención de tomar su uniforme para entrar al baño y tomarse una ducha —¡El jueves! Solo faltan cinco días, no estoy preparado para esto— Draco miró a su amigo confundido, se acercó al castaño y lo tomó de los hombros

—Oye—susurro llamando la atención del niño —Tranquilo Neville, si no me dices que sucede no puedo ayudarte— explicó con sencillez, Longbottom asintió antes de alejarse y sentarse en la cama de Draco

—Cuando baje a la sala, en el tablero apareció una nota, la primera clase de vuelo es el jueves— el mayor de ambos levanto una ceja intrigado

—¿Clase de vuelo?—

—Si, volar en las escobas Draco, y tenemos la clase con Slytherin—Malfoy torció la boca para nada contento.

Regreso a su tarea de buscar su uniforme en su baúl mientras susurraba —ahí va mi buen humor— encontró el uniforme y cerro el baúl justo a tiempo para escuchar a Neville suspirar —¿Y por qué es tan malo? Yo creo que es fascinante el poder volar en escoba— pregunto interesado por lo afligido que se notaba el castaño

—Mi abuela nunca me dejo subir a una escoba, ya sabes, mi torpeza, y ahora tendré que volar en una, posiblemente tenga una caída o la escoba ni siquiera se levante del suelo—Draco no negó ni aceptó nada, después de todo Neville si tenía cierta mala suerte que lo hacía tener accidentes de todo tipo, aunque lo atribuía a miedo o falta de atención, como las veces en que casi hace explotar sus pociones por no seguir las instrucciones del pizarrón al pie de la letra, si no fuera porque Draco es su compañero de mesa desde hace mucho que Neville hubiera terminado en la enfermería

—No creo, seguramente las escobas tendrán un hechizo para evitar caídas—tranquilizó Draco, esperando que de verdad fuera una realidad. Neville volvió a suspirar en cuanto su mejor amigo se encerró en el baño. El jueves iba a morir

**· | · | · | · | · | ·**

—¿Esa es la cabaña de Hagrid, no?— Draco asintió con pereza, Neville murmuró algo sobre el tamaño de la estructura y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo mientras que el rubio continuaba con su lectura.

Ambos estaban en los jardines sentados debajo de un árbol, alejados de todos los estudiantes que merodeaban por ahí. Draco leía uno de los libros que había traído de la colección de su padre, de transformaciones, luego de darse cuenta de que había terminado toda la tarea pendiente, en tanto Neville trataba de hacer el ensayo de Pociones

—Mira, el calamar gigante está cerca de la superficie— y por trataba, se refería a darle un poco de atención a lo que hacía. Draco se dio cuenta de que Neville solía distraerse con su ambiente, en donde fuera, si ambos estaban en la biblioteca se entretenía mirando a Madame Pince acomodar los libros, o mirando que alumnos entraban y cuales salían, si estaban en los jardines miraba a las aves o alumnos, siempre existía algo que ver, y si no lo había Neville trata de hacer plática, pero al final era lo mismo, procrastinar —¿Eso es un perro?— Draco rodó los ojos cerrando su libro

—Neville si no continuas con tu ensayo, ento-

Pero Draco no termino de hablar cuando el niño de cabello castaño se levanto de golpe y dejando tiradas sus cosas corrió al lago, Draco se levantó de su lugar para ver porqué su amigo había salido corriendo, un perro negro, grande, estaba cerca de la orilla del lago, ladrando a algo en el agua, sin notar que el calamar se acercaba por el otro lado. Neville en cuando llegó jalo al perro a tiempo para que uno de los tentáculos saliera del agua y mojó la orilla y el lugar donde antes estaba el perro

—¡Neville!—gritó acercándose y jalando a su amigo y al perro lejos de la orilla donde aún podían alcanzarlos los tentáculos del calamar, cuando Draco sintió que ya estaban lejos soltó a Neville que fue a parar al suelo junto con el perro que no había hecho nada para evitar que lo arrastraran, Malfoy se tomó un tiempo para respirar antes de regresar al árbol y tomar como pudo las cosas de su amigo y suyas para comenzar a correr a donde estaba el niño Longbottom aun en el suelo con el perro en sus brazos, cuando llego dejo todo en el suelo para verlo de pies a cabeza —¿estás bien?— preguntó mirándolo con cierto temor, casi podía jurar que con la suerte que tenía Neville ese pequeño acto le habría provocado heridas graves, grande fue su alivio al no ver nada rojo además de la tunica y corbata del niño

—Si… creó que él también— señaló acariciando al perro, Draco suspiró y asintió para dejarse caer a un lado de Neville para mirar al perro —¿De quién será? No lo había visto antes— preguntó primero su amigo, él solo se levanto de hombros antes de ver al perro tirarse en el pasto y dar vuelta para quedar con la panza arriba, Draco sonrió antes de acercarse y agacharse para comenzar a acariciarlo

—¿De donde eres, eh? ¿qué cosa hace un perro tan bonito como tú aquí?— susurró con el tono cariñoso que usaba en pantuflas comenzando a rascarle el lomo y la panza, Neville rió al ver al perro retorcerse para que Draco rascara más lugares, pronto se unió a su amigo y entre ambos comenzaron a jugar con el can que se dejó mimar por los niños

Tan entretenidos como estaban no notaron a nadie acercarse ni ver incrédulo la escena hasta que el perro negro pudo olfatear un olor conocido para después levantarse y correr en dirección a la nueva presencia, Draco borró su sonrisa hasta que miró al intruso, como venía haciendo desde que llegó a Hogwarts cada vez que alguien extraño se acercaba, mientras que Neville se mantuvo nervioso —Hola Hagrid. Parece que también le agradas— murmuró bajito mientras que el mitad gigante asintió mirando sospechoso a Draco que bajo la mirada

—Ciertamente, Neville, Fang es mío— respondió mirando a ambos niños, había buscado a Fang para darle de comer pero al no encontrarlo merodeando cerca de la cabaña comenzó a buscarlo, su sorpresa fue muy grande al verlo jugar con Draco Malfoy cerca del lago junto con Neville, ciertamente el niño estaba causando muchas noticias en Hogwarts desde que el ciclo empezó comenzando por su selección en Gryffindor. Hagrid había pensando en planes malvados de Slytherin para acercarse a Harry Potter como la causa, pero verlo jugar con Fang como cualquier niño normal fue… raro. Incluso por un momento recordó a un adolescente de cabello más largo que el de Draco con túnicas verdes y sonrisa presumida.

—Oh— susurró Neville mirando al perro —Es agradable—

—Si, lo es—contestó Hagrid mirando a ambos niños con detenida atención, en medio del espeso silencio Draco se levantó de su lugar y recogió sus cosas para irse con un simple ademán como despedida para el gigante, Neville se levantó de inmediato y recogió su arruinado ensayo de Pociones y despidiéndose del gigante y el can corrió detrás de Malfoy.

Hagrid los vio irse y una pequeña duda de si el niño Malfoy era o no una serpiente rastrera igual que su padre surgió en su mente. Después la desechó ¿qué se podría esperar de un niño cuidado por un mortífago? Regañándose así mismo por pensar cosas raras regreso a su cabaña con Fang siguiéndolo.

Cuando Draco y Neville llegaron a la biblioteca ninguno de los mencionó el incidente. Principalmente Neville temía decir algo que hiciera sentir mal al niño Malfoy; toda su infancia su abuela se había encargado de decirle que los mortífagos y quién tú sabes habían sido los culpables de que sus padres estuvieran enfermos y que eso los convertía en personas malas que buscaban el placer lastimado a la gente buena. Cuando su carta de Hogwarts llegó entonces todos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con los Slytherin y con los hijos de mortífagos, porque eran peligrosos, mentirosos y un montón de cosas más, también que se mantuviera cerca de Harry. Pero ve a Draco a los ojos y aunque sabe que es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sabe que él no es igual a su padre, ¿si no por qué estaba fuera de Slytherin? ¿Por qué evitaba responder a las agresiones que todo Hogwarts le hacía? Y más aún ¿por qué lo defendía? A él, un miedoso niño, quería a Draco, y lo admiraba, así que tenía cuidado de mencionar las lecciones de su abuela, para no incomodar a su único amigo.

Draco por su lado se permitió ahogarse un poco más en su agonía personal, saber que todo el mundo le odiaba le daba un poco de tristeza. Así que se dedico mejor a leer su libro en vez de pensar cosas que todos los días vivía y que le faltaba vivir hasta que esas benditas vacaciones llegarán, era mejor estudiar que pensar idioteces.

**· | · | · | · | · | ·**

El jueves llegó más rápido de lo que Neville esperaba, Draco lo vio ese día levantarse como se ve a alguien caminar a la horca, aunque no había visto a ninguno, podía intuir que se veía igual de pálido y asustado que su amigo Longbottom, y aunque había tratado de tranquilizarlo diciéndole los pocos consejos que su propio padre le había dicho antes de ir a Hogwarts sobre volar en escoba, lo vio ponerse más pálido a medida que las clases avanzaban y la hora para ir a la lección de vuelo se acercaba cada vez más, a la hora del almuerzo fue el punto culminante donde Neville definitivamente se negaba comer algo

—Pero no puedes ir sin comer nada—alegó Draco a su amigo castaño preocupado porque al final cayera de su escoba por un desmayo por falta de alimento, Neville de inmediato comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza

—No puedo Draco, temo que si llego a comer algo voy a vomitar—respondió dándole una mirada temible al plato de las piernas de pollo, el rubio suspiro pensando en una forma de alentar a su amigo a comer

—¿Preparado para tu funeral Longbottom?— Potter apareció con su séquito alrededor, Draco despertó de sus pensamientos para darle una mirada al trío, torció los labios cuando miró a Hermione detrás del azabache, con la mirada hacia abajo, el rencor lo invadió y se adelantó a responder

—En realidad esperaba el tuyo, Potter— contestó mordaz al niño, este se giró a él con burla dándole una mirada de complicidad al pelirrojo a su derecha

—Yo he volado desde los seis años, pero… ¿Sabrás mucho de volar tú, no Malfoy? Seguramente tu padre pudo haber robado una escoba en todos estos años—Weasley rió mientras Hermione simplemente bajaba más la cabeza, Draco sintió sus mejillas arder al momento en que se levantó para poder responder, sin embargo como si oliera la pelea venidera la profesora McGonagall apareció

—Señor Potter, ¿qué hace aquí?—pregunto firme mirando a las tres serpientes, Draco se dejó caer en su asiento mirando al azabache responder con una sonrisa pequeña que hasta el podía considerar amistosa si fuera porque lo escucho antes ser mordaz, por dentro grito de frustración ante la actuación de la serpiente

—Pasaba a saludar, profesora— McGonagall simplemente asintió pero no se movió, Potter miró a Neville y Draco se removió en el asiento —Suerte en la lección, Longbottom— se dio la media vuelta y se fue, con Weasley y Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca, Draco miró a Neville ponerse más pálido y el rencor apareció, sabía que el propósito de la víbora esa era alterar más a Neville, después de todo él sabía de la paranoia de la abuela Longbottom y lo descuidado que era su amigo castaño, se mordió el labio antes de ver la túnica verde por debajo de la mesa, de inmediato una idea acudió a él

—Profesora McGonagall—llamó a la profesora que apenas comenzaba a moverse a la mesa de profesores, de inmediato se encontró con los ojos severos y firmes de la educadora pero no se dejó intimidar, no mucho al menos —¿Nos daría algunos consejos para evitar caernos de nuestras escobas mientras volemos? Ninguno de los dos ha volado antes— la educadora parpadeó y miró a Neville

—¿Nunca ha volado antes, señor Longbottom?— pregunto al castaño que solo se dedicó a ponerse más pálido, la profesora suspiro antes de ver a ambos amigos —Solo puedo decirles que la profesora Hooch es muy rápida en su escoba, si alguno llega a caer, ella fácilmente puede alcanzarlos... — Draco suspiró algo decepcionado y miró a Neville que también parecía que esperaba algo más de ayuda —sin embargo...— Draco brinco al ver que la profesora se había sentado frente a ellos y no se había ido como pensó que haría —Debo decirles, señor Longbottom y Malfoy, que tener miedo cuando suban a su escoba es un error muy costoso, según sé es como subir a un pegaso, si tienes miedo de hacerlo entonces el animal lo sentirá y te considerará indigno de el y te tumbara, aunque la escoba no los tire directamente si desobedece y puede ser muy peligroso, pero piensen en esto, estarán volando y sentirán el viento en su rostro, probarán una vez más los placeres que la magia puede otorgar— Draco miró a la profesora con admiración brillando en los ojos, ella le dio una mirada antes de ver a Neville —así que si quiere disfrutar de su viaje en escoba, señor Longbottom, le sugiero que se calme, ya verá que los nervios o el miedo serán momentáneos— la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento, antes de que se fuera Draco soltó su duda

—¿Usted sabe volar profesora?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad, la educadora giro para verlo con una sonrisa brillante

—Como todo mago y bruja, señor Malfoy—contestó antes de girarse y llegar a la mesa de profesores, Draco miró a Neville y aunque seguía pálido y algo distraído, estaba comiendo un poco de macarrones, y eso le bastó un poco. Almorzaron en silencio y cuando fue hora ambos se levantaron de la mesa para ir a los jardines.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la lección los Slytherin ya estaban ahí, todos con sus miradas prepotentes y sonrisas maliciosas. Draco por un momento se imagino ahí, en medio de todos esos, con sus túnicas verdes y acciones doble moralistas, incluso pensó en que tal vez, si aún hubiera sido Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la fortuna de su apellido, hubiera sido amigo de Potter o compinche como Weasley, un escalofrío se presentó en su espalda al tiempo que llegaba la profesora y los demás Gryffindor

—Buenos días clase, ¿qué están esperando? ¿una invitación? Vamos, cada uno al costado de una escoba— Draco y Neville caminaron a las escobas que estaban alineadas en dos filas, una frente a la otra, ambos procurando no terminar enfrente del trío de plata —Ahora levanten su mano sobre la escoba y griten ¡arriba!— de inmediato hubo un coro de órdenes, la escoba de Draco saltó de inmediato a su mano mientras que la de Neville tardo un poco más, ambos se sonrieron antes de que, con curiosidad, el rubio le diera una mirada a los demás

La escoba de Potter había volado a su mano a la primer orden al igual que la de Weasley, en cambio la escoba de Hermione no hacía otra cosa más que rodar en el suelo, Draco gruño cuando ambos idiotas comenzaron a burlarse de ella —Ahora, todos monten su escoba— todos obedecieron y uno por uno la profesora Hooch comenzó a corregir su postura, Draco se sintió realizado cuando le dijeron a Potter que no había estado montando de manera correcta su escoba todo este tiempo

—Cuando dé la señal, darán un golpe al suelo, se elevarán un par de metros y volverán al suelo ¿entendido? Uno… Dos...— pero antes del tres una escoba sobresalió de la fila de Slytherin, Draco pasó saliva cuando vio a Hermione elevarse, la profesora le ordenó que bajara pero la escoba se elevaba más, Draco estaba por volar en su ayuda cuando la escoba de la castaña comenzó a enderezarse y ¡Pum!

—¡Hermione!— escuchó a Neville gritar a su lado y ambos corrieron a donde la niña había caído, la profesora ya estaba ahí ayudando a levantarse, Draco ayudo un poco nervioso por lastimarla y casi se pone a llorar junto con ella que soltaba pequeños sollozos y confirmaba a la profesora que se había lastimado la muñeca

—Gracias señor Malfoy— susurró la profesora cuando Hermione quedó de pie —Voy a llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería, los quiero a todos tocando el suelo, si hay algún valiente sobre su escoba en el aire haré que lo expulsen antes de que pueda decir Quidditch— Draco miró a la profesora desaparecer con Hermione en el pasillo, sintió a Neville poner una mano en su hombro y le entregó su escoba, la misma que había tirado en cuanto había ido a ayudar a la profesora Hooch, fue entonces que los demás sonidos que no sabía que había bloqueado llegaron a sus oídos, risas

—¿Vieron lo asustada que estaba? Por algo a los sangre sucia no los deberían dejar entrar a Hogwarts— Draco giró ante el último comentario y de verdad quiso golpear a Potter que solo se rió del comentario que Weasley había soltado en vez de defender a la castaña

—Oh, miren—la atención de todos llegó al artefacto en la mano de Potter, Draco parpadeó cuando el camafeo brillo por la luz que recibía del sol, de inmediato el azabache lo abrió e hizo una mueca— ¿Fotografías sin movimiento? Que clase de trabajo barato le hicieron a Granger— los Slytherin rieron y cuando Draco vio el ademán de Potter de meter el collar en su bolsillo no pudo contenerse más

—Dámelo Potter, no te pertenece—la mirada verde se cruzó con la suya y la burla floreció

—Tampoco a ti, Malfoy ¿o acaso la quieres para poder venderla una vez regreses a tu casa?— Weasley fue el más escandaloso de todos los Slytherin que rieron, Draco molesto avanzó pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo

—No, Draco, no vale la pena— escucho a Neville murmurar, detrás de él, y aunque quería calmarse para no tener más problemas, la mirada prepotente de Potter lo obligaba a contestar

—Si, hazle caso al idiota de Neville— y entonces se arrojó al azabache que en respuesta subió a su escoba —Vamos Malfoy, si tanto lo quieres ven a buscarlo— provocó arrojando el collar al aire, Draco de inmediato montó en la escoba y se elevó escuchando quedamente la advertencia de la profesora en su cabeza

—Dámela Potter o te tiro de la escoba—advirtió con seriedad, sin embargo el azabache seguía mirándolo con burla

—No creo que siquiera me puedas alcanzar, hijo de mortífago—Y lo siguiente que Draco supo es que ya estaba siguiendo a Potter por el aire, el niño daba giros inesperados de arriba a abajo pero la furia de Malfoy y el gran deseo por tirarlo de la escoba le hizo seguirlo en cada uno de ellos, justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de poder tomar la túnica, Potter giro de imprevisto y consiguió poner distancia entre ambos, Draco se detuvo a tomar aire y miró al azabache detenerse, una sensación extraña llegó a él cuando vio al otro sonreír triunfante —Si tanto lo quieres... — extendió el camafeo de la cadena, Draco miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió de que estuvieran a una gran altura, de inmediato vio otra vez a Potter y entendió lo que quería hacer antes de que abriera la mano —… ve por él— y el camafeo cayó

Sin pensar mucho se dejó caer en picada con la escoba, apenas viendo el objeto por el brillo que daba por el reflejo del sol, y aunque de reojo podía ver el suelo verde de los jardines acercarse se concentró en tomar el collar, estiró la mano y la cerró, de inmediato jalo la escoba hacia arriba y un ligero golpe se sintió en la parte trasera cuando las ramitas de la escoba alcanzaron el suelo. Jadeando abrió su mano y pudo ver el camafeo, suspiro aliviado antes de regresar a donde la demás clase lo esperaba, se sorprendió cuando los niños de Gryffindor comenzaron a hacerle fiesta, miro interrogante a Neville que sonriendo levantó los hombros para después aplaudir

—¡Señor Malfoy!—

—¡Señor Potter!—

Y todo se detuvo, el grupo de niños se dividió para mostrar a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape, sintió detrás de él que alguien se acercaba y al ver de reojo notó que era Potter, con el cabello alborotado y las túnicas chuecas con la respiración algo irregular, los profesores llegaron frente a ellos y Draco temió por un momento que les gritaran por la seriedad en la cara del profesor Snape

—Sígame, señor Malfoy—ordeno la profesora McGonagall y de inmediato Draco obedeció

—Está perdido señor Potter—escucho que dijo por debajo el profesor Snape cuando pasó por su lado. Asustado pensó en lo idiota que había sido por desobedecer a la profesora Hooch, seguramente la profesora McGonagall ahora lo llevaría a las habitación para que recogiera por sus cosas y después expulsarlo, que era justo sobre todo porque Draco levantaba problemas por todo, comenzando por su familia, aunque sí lo recordaba bien era lo que quería ¿no? Si lo expulsaban regresaría al mundo muggle y entonces se volvería uno de ellos, estudiaría en una secundaria muggle normal después en una Universidad y luego tendría un trabajo muggle y viviría alejado del mundo mágico hasta que tuviera hijos y entonces a ellos también les harían bullying, ahora por ser nietos de un mortífago y…

—… Al señor Wood—Draco parpadeó y miró desorientado su alrededor, se habían detenido frente a un salón, Draco miró a la profesora que le dio una mirada comprensiva que lo confundió más —Aunque no perdonó que haya desobedecido, y que tendrás una semana de detención limpiando el cuarto de trofeos, sé que debo de darle crédito a quien se lo merece— Draco volvió a parpadear y entonces se les unió un Gryffindor mayor que salió del salón, el rubio lo miro confundido mientras que McGonagall sonreía con emoción —señor Wood, encontré a su buscador—

Y entonces ocurrieron varias cosas en poco tiempo, Draco se puso pálido y nervioso mirando al llamado Wood que le miro con sorpresa y cautela mientras que McGonagall explicaba lo sucedido en la lección de vuelo, que había visto desde la ventana de su oficina que daba directamente a los jardines, con una rapidez poco común en ella y casi sin respirar aire.

Cuando Wood dijo que le haría una prueba el sábado para reafirmar lo que McGonagall le había dicho después de que Draco le enseñara el camafeo que había atrapado, Malfoy sospecho que no iba a ser expulsado.

**· | · | · | · | · | ·**

Regresar a la torre y poder entrar fue una sorpresa para Draco tanto como las miradas de admiración que recibió en su camino a la habitación por parte de sus compañeros de casa. Sobra decir que incluso sintió un poco de miedo cuando un par de niños que iban en su grado le alagaron su forma de volar, así que cuando encontró a Neville en la habitación tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza pero su amigo castaño habló primero

—¿Seguro que no habías volado antes, Draco?— el rubio de inmediato asintió

—Te juro que no, Neville, simplemente pensé que quería alcanzar a Potter y por eso hice todas esas vueltas—contesto dejándose caer en su cama, recordando las palabras de la profesora contando todas las maniobras que le había visto hacer y que ni siquiera había sido consciente de haber hecho por seguir al estúpido-niño-que-vivió

—¿Entonces… Te van a castigar?— pregunto precavido Neville pero Draco le mostró una sonrisa

—Si, tengo una semana de detención— Neville miró confundido a su feliz amigo, sospechando que estuviera castigado y contento —pero también tengo un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor— Neville abrió la boca y Draco se tomo la libertad de reír por el gesto gracioso

—P-pero eso no es posible, Draco, los primeros años no pueden ser parte del equipo...— Neville se detuvo cuando Draco se levantó de la cama emocionado y comenzó a explicarle lo que pasó después de que McGonagall se lo había llevado de los jardines y fueron a buscar a Wood, el capitán del equipo y como este había aceptado a Malfoy con la condición de probarlo el sábado, Draco estaba emocionado porque aunque había estado algo distraído si se había sentido bien volar en la escoba

—Bueno… entonces Harry te va a odiar más—susurro su amigo unos segundos después de que Draco terminará su relato, el rubio lo miro interrogante y entonces Neville procedió a explicar —Después de que te fuiste el profesor Snape le dio un mes de castigo a Harry, estaba muy molesto, y no le importó que estuviéramos ahí, le quitó a Slytherin diez puntos, además dudo que se ponga feliz cuando sepa que vas a jugar en el equipo— Malfoy suspiró sorprendido, al parecer a Snape no le había hecho mucha gracia lo que hizo Potter, tenía suerte de que el profesor de Pociones no fuera el jefe de casa de Gryffindor

—Pero supongo que se lo merecía—comentó Draco un poco feliz por el castigo de Potter por ser un cretino con… —Hermione— susurro recordando que tenía el camafeo de la niña aún en el bolsillo —Vamos Neville, tengo que darle el camafeo a Hermione— el castaño asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, cuando iban en las escaleras se toparon a Seamus que le dio una mirada apenada a Draco

—Malfoy— llamó cuando el rubio le iba a dar vuelta, el mencionado se detuvo y espero —Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que te dije, me… Me deje llevar por lo que me dijeron de ti y lo que me dijeron de… Potter, no debí de guiarme por ellos cuando me trataste bien desde el principio— Draco suspiró y miró al niño y después a Neville que se levantó de hombros

—Esta bien, Finnigan—contesto con algo de precaución mirando al niño que suspiro con algo de alivio, aunque le tenía cierto rencor decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo no podía culpar al niño del todo por la poca tolerancia que le tenían a su padre —Ahora, Neville y yo tenemos algo que hacer así que...— trato de avanzar pero Seamus volvió a detenerlo

—También venía a decirte que una niña te esta buscando, Granger, la Slytherin, está afuera del retrato—

—Gracias, Seamus— contestó continuando con su camino a la entrada, cuando estaba por salir dio una mirada atrás para ver que Neville le seguía, una vez lo confirmo abrió el retrato y salió, Hermione estaba recargada en la pared mirando el suelo, Draco buscó su muñeca herida y confundido encontró la mano normal, sin vendas ni nada

—¿No fuiste a la enfermería?— preguntó llamando la atención de la niña que tenía los ojos rojos y mentalmente Draco se golpeo por lo agresiva que escucho su pregunta. Hermione levantó su mano herida y la movió

—La enfermera la curó con un hechizo, dolió un poco pero ya está mejor— respondió aun moviendo la mano comprobando que ya estaba bien, Draco suspiró tranquilo antes de tomar la mano de la niña que dio un pequeño brinquito

—Me alegra que estés bien— murmuró acercando la mano a su frente sin notar que las mejillas de Hermione se ponían rojas y Neville con cuidado y en silencio entraba a la sala común otra vez, algo incómodo y cohibido por la escena

Draco realmente se sintió aliviado de ver a la niña bien. Era extraño considerando que ella lo había rechazado por irse con Potter, pero siendo directos cualquiera se iría con el héroe de guerra que con el hijo de un enemigo. Aún así, Draco sentía cierto apego a Hermione, posiblemente porque fue la segunda niña mágica con la que habló después de entrar al tren y la tercera en conocer, o porque ambos eran algo similares, ambos viniendo del mundo muggle ignorantes del mundo mágico, más ella que el, y siendo primeros lugares en las clases pasándose las tardes en la biblioteca, Draco la había visto en sus obligadas estancias en el lugar leyendo infinidad de libros.

—Yo, venía a agradecerte por ayudarme a levantarme y por mi… Camafeo, la profesora Hooch dijo que tú lo tenías— comentó Hermione unos momentos después de que Draco en medio de su reflexión bajara la mano de la niña pero sin soltarla, como respuesta a sus palabras Malfoy endureció la mirada y Hermione olvido lo avergonzada que se sentía

—¿Por qué estas con Potter, Hermione?—pregunto el rubio mirando los ojos castaños de la niña que suspiro y bajó la mirada

—Solo vine por mi camafeo, Malfoy—repitió alejando su mano de la de Draco que se sintió algo herido por el gesto, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el artefacto de la niña para después entregárselo —Gracias— susurró ella abrazando el collar

—De verdad Hermione— murmuró Draco mirando a la castaña —¿por qué sigues detrás de él? No eres su amiga, te trata mal y no hace nada por defenderte, creí que eras inteligente y-

—No entiendes Draco— interrumpió la castaña enfrentando la mirada plata del rubio que notó lo cristalino de los ojos de Hermione —No entiendes— repitió soltando las primeras lágrimas que se limpio con rapidez antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo y detenerse a los tres pasos —Gracias por todo, pero por favor, no te metas, no es tu asunto— entonces Draco miro a una serpiente herida desaparecer por el pasillo


	6. Frustración y Odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Draco es parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor! Un paso más para cumplir su meta. Sin embargo, Harry Potter no esta para nada contento con este desarrollo ¿Qué es lo que hará el niño que vivió?

Neville tenía razón

Cuando el sábado llegó y Oliver Wood comprobó que Draco podía ser un excelente buscador y se aseguró su participación en el primer partido del equipo, el primero en poner el grito en el cielo fue el profesor Snape, alegando que había sido una infracción a las reglas comenzando por el hecho de que Draco mostró sus habilidades por desobedecer a la profesora Hooch, era un primer año y que Potter no había tenido el mismo privilegio que él. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le ofreció a Snape integrar también a Potter al equipo de Slytherin entonces alegó que era como recompensar a ambos por haber ido en contra de las reglas, a Draco le pareció que Snape alegaba como su padre cuando él le decía lo excelente que era vivir entre muggles.

Después de un tira y afloja entre Snape y McGonagall el asunto terminó con la víbora también de buscador en Slytherin y una semana menos de castigo mientras que para Draco se asignó una semana más. Y aún así Potter parecía estar muy enojado con la situación si algo significaban los comentarios mordaces que soltaba cada dos por tres siempre que se encontraba a Draco por los pasillos, aunque estos fueran decayendo en calidad hasta que parecían ridículos en vez de hirientes.

Neville llegó a reírse de ellos lejos de la mirada del líder del trío de plata, pero Draco los ignoraba fueran hirientes o no, y en cambio miraba detrás de Potter, Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra desde esa tarde frente al retrato y había vuelto a su lugar detrás del niño-estúpido-que-vivió con la mirada pegada al suelo.

A pesar de que Potter decía que la situación había sido a favor de Draco, Malfoy pensó en que fue la víbora la que se había salido con la suya

**·· ¡Hey, Malfoy ··**

**·· Capítulo 6··**

Draco bostezo, Neville dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa, el profesor Binns seguía hablando, alguien de Ravenclaw tosió un par de veces, Seamus bostezo detrás del rubio. El niño Malfoy suspiró y entonces se rindió, después de tres semanas se rendía, estudiaría por su lado historia mágica porque con el profesor Binns era imposible salir de la clase con algo de información en su cabeza.

—Hey, Malfoy— escuchó que le llamaban en un susurro, giró la cabeza y encontró a Seamus estirando un pedazo de pergamino doblado, frunció el ceño y lo tomo —Es de Ravenclaw— susurró el niño señalando detrás de él a un par de niñas de la casa azul y bronce, ambas le dieron miradas curiosas

Abrió el papel y en él venían preguntas sobre si su habilidad de volar en escoba era por práctica o cosa de un hechizo. Aburrido miro al profesor Binns seguir explicando algún evento histórico con su voz plana, Draco tomó su pluma y contestó las preguntas para volver a pasar el papelito a Seamus que le entregó a las ravenclaw que de inmediato leyeron sus respuestas para comenzar a debatir entre ellas

Draco ya no les presto atención y siguió mirando su pergamino. Después de que el jueves entrará a la sala común cuando Hermione se fue, encontró a Neville hablando con Seamus en la habitación y entre ambos le habían explicado a Draco la razón por la que antes todos no le habían tratado con la usual indiferencia, al parecer a muchos de sus compañeros no les había parecido que Weasley se burlara de Hermione por ser hija de muggles y por el accidente de la escoba, el hecho de que Potter no hiciera nada para defenderla y Draco sí les mostró que, posiblemente Malfoy no fuera igual a su padre.

Eso sumado a la grandiosa persecución que se suscitó después fue el detonante final para que todos los gryffindor de su curso lo apreciarán bajo una luz diferente. El peso que hizo que fuera definitivo fue ver a Snape quitarle puntos a Slytherin por primera vez en años _(aunque esto provocó la diversión y satisfacción de todo Gryffindor que fue víctima del desprecio de Snape)_. Este hecho fue lo que hizo que la noticia del vuelo Malfoy vs Potter se esparcieron como pólvora por toda la escuela.

Draco no quería saber que pasaría cuando la escuela entera supiera de su puesto como buscador ni el de Potter. Aunque la pequeña idea de que las masas fueran así de volubles le daba un poco de ansias. Desde entonces Draco era acosado, esta vez para preguntarle sobre su forma de vuelo, y aunque apenas era Lunes y era el segundo día que había salido a los pasillos, no sabía exactamente como comportarse ahora que ya no recibía miradas de desprecio cada que caminaba por los pasillos y podía entrar a la sala común cada que quería.

—Hey... Malfoy— escuchó otro susurro, esta vez de su compañero de mesa, Neville estaba con un costado de su cara recargada en la mesa, al cruzar su mirada castaña con la plata mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, Draco arrugó la nariz

—¿Malfoy, Longbottom?—preguntó con cierto toque molesto en la voz, el castaño suspiro y volvió a girar su cabeza para tocar la madera con su frente y la punta de la nariz

—Suena mejor decir Draco que Malfoy— murmuró Neville a la mesa, el rubio miró interrogante a su amigo —aunque Lucius da mucho más miedo que Malfoy, y Black no viene al caso...— Draco sintió frío al escuchar el nombre de su padre, y peor aún, un recordatorio llegó a su mente…

No había contestado la carta que había recibido el sábado, ni siquiera la había abierto, si mal no recordaba estaba en su baúl, la había dejado ahí luego del desayuno y antes de ir a la prueba de Wood, había regresado tan cansado que se había duchado para luego ir a cenar y al regresar solo pensó en dormir hasta el domingo que se olvidó por completo de ella

—…. Entonces supongo que pueden irse y nos vemos hasta la próxima clase— Draco escuchó quedamente la despedida del profesor, de inmediato recogió sus materiales y se levantó para poder ir a la torre a leer y contestar la carta de su padre

—Tengo sueño, ¿podemos ir al lago, Draco?— preguntó Neville detrás de él, bostezando

—Primero vamos a la habitación, necesito recoger algo y podemos volver para ir a los jardines— propuso el rubio saliendo del aula, Neville asintió con algo de flojera, ambos caminaron a la torre en medio de una plática floja sobre la aburrida clase de historia. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Neville dejó su bolso en la cama mientras que Draco sacaba sus libros y dejaba solo pergamino limpio, tinta y la pluma en su mochila para después buscar la carta de su padre, de inmediato la metió en la mochila y le hizo una señal a Neville para que ambos salieran.

El camino a su árbol favorito cerca del lago fue más alborotado al estar hablando del próximo juego de Quidditch, que Draco no sabía si era algo adrede para provocar a ambas casas o la escuela entera pero era Gryffindor vs Slytherin, que se realizaría hasta mitad de noviembre.

En cuanto llegaron Neville se acomodó en las raíces y se puso a mirar el lago, Draco se sentó un poco más cerca de la base para recargarse en el tronco, sacó la carta de su padre y se puso a abrirla, debido a que se escribían seguido, las cartas de su padre no solían pasar de las diez o doce pulgadas pero tampoco eran cortas, por eso tuvo una leve sospecha de que algo iba mal cuando miro la carta constituida por más líneas de las comunes, y además eran dos hojas en vez de una y la letra parecía… Irregular, casi temblorosa

Draco levantó la ceja y comenzaba apenas a leer después del saludo de _querido dragón_ cuando escuchó el horrible comentario

—Seguramente es una carta de tu padre mortífago ¿No?— fastidiado, Draco levantó la vista solo para ver al trío de plata acercarse a ellos, Potter ya estaba a nada de estar frente a él por lo que escondió la carta en su túnica, temeroso de que se la quitará, el gesto provocó burla en el compañero pelirrojo del azabache que sonrió altanero mientras hacía el ademán de patear a Neville que también se había percatado apenas de la presencia de los otros niños, Hermione, como últimamente pasaba, se quedó atrás

—¿Un recordatorio de la vergüenza que eres por ser Gryffindor?— Draco suspiró levantándose de su lugar, Neville llegó a su lado al tiempo que Potter y Weasley se plantaban frente a él, presumiendo sus túnicas nuevas, impecables y muy costosas con posiciones que a Draco le recordaban los maniquíes de las grandes tiendas del centro

—Vaya, seguramente te tomó toda la semana pensar eso, Weasley— respondió moviéndose ligeramente a la izquierda tratando de cubrir a Neville de la vista de las dos serpientes, las mejillas del pelirrojo se mostraron rojas de coraje

—Cállate Malfoy, solo porque McGonagall no crea que eres malvado significa que todos también, hijo de mortífago— intercedió Potter, Neville sostuvo el brazo izquierdo de Draco cuando lo vio con la intención de acercarse al azabache para detenerlo, el rubio gruñó pero el castaño no lo soltó

—Harry, por favor, tienes detención, no quieres más castigos— Potter miró con burla a Neville que se encogió por la atención que su comentario había traído

—Si la tengo es por culpa de Malfoy— respondió mirando esta vez despectivamente a Draco que le sostuvo la mirada —Por eso mismo te reto a un duelo de varitas, mañana a medianoche, en la sala de trofeos— propuso, de inmediato Neville jaló a Draco del brazo que aun sostenía para llamar su atención

—No, Draco—Wesley se adelantó y empujó a Neville

—Silencio Longbottom, esto no es de tu incumbencia— Draco giró a defender a su amigo pero Potter llamó su atención golpeando su costado, de inmediato los ojos plata se cruzaron con la mirada esmeralda

—¿Qué dices, eh, Malfoy?— provocó el azabache volviendo a golpear, Draco retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó contra el tronco del árbol, su mirada plateada enfocada en Potter y la sonrisa presumida de sus labios

—No gano nada peleando contigo, así que olvídalo Potter— escupió con rencor al azabache que sonrió con burla, su atención fue desviada cuando escucho un quejido de Neville y de reojo lo vio tirado en el suelo

—Eres un cobarde Malfoy—exclamó Weasley cuando se giró a él, Draco internamente agradeció tener la atención de ambos niños en vez de Neville, aunque la situación comenzaba a hacerlo sentir indefenso, pequeño, igual de vulnerable que cuando se enfrentaba a Dudley Dursley y su banda de idiotas, pero igual que con ellos no pensaba dejarse intimidar

—Habla el lamebotas del niño-que-vivió— respondió al pelirrojo que con las mejillas coloradas decidió empujarlo con fuerza, su espalda azotó contra la madera pero no dejo que ningún quejido saliera de sus labios mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, la falta de respuesta auditiva pareció frustrar al niño porque lo volvió a empujar

—Por lo menos mi padre no es un mortífago y mis libros no son de segunda mano— otro golpe acompañó la burla, Draco escuchó algunos pasos acercarse antes de que Potter decidiera empujarlo en vez de Weasley —Dime, Malfoy, ¿a cuantos muggles tuviste que robar para poder comprar tus materiales?— esta vez Ronald sonreía con superioridad, Draco evitó el tercer golpe del pelirrojo empujando la mano antes de que lo tocara

—Cállate— espetó tratando de pensar en una forma de librarse la situación que comenzó a sentir que se le escapaba de las manos teniendo a ambos niños teniéndolo contra el árbol, Weasley pareció percibir su desesperación porque se acercó con confianza

—Oh, ya sé, ¿eres su elfo doméstico? ¿les cocinas? ¿lavas su ropa?— Draco sintió que fue suficiente y decidió empujar a Weasley por el pecho, desprevenido como estaba el pelirrojo perdió equilibrio y dio pasos atrás alejándose, el niño rubio estaba por correr cuando una mano le jalo de la túnica y lo hizo caer de boca al suelo justo al pie del árbol

Aturdido escuchó algunos golpes y forcejeos, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces mientras giraba, su vista se comenzó a aclarar y los sonidos regresaron como si de pronto subiera el volumen de una televisión que estuvo muda

—¡Draco!— escuchó a Neville gritar cuando los sonidos regresaron por completo, levanto el rostro y se dio cuenta de que Weasley ahora sostenía al castaño de los brazos con saña, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Potter le volvió a empujar y mandar de vuelta al suelo, hizo el ademán de intentarlo otra vez cuando el azabache mostró un pergamino en su mano

Draco lo reconoció y de inmediato metió la mano en donde tenía la carta de su padre y sintió el mundo detenerse cuando no la encontró, seguramente se la había quitado cuando lo jalo de la túnica para tirarlo. Un odio que sabía que nunca había sentido, incluso en contra de su madre comenzó a nacer en su pecho y se reflejó en sus ojos grises

—Eh, eh, eh no quieres que la rompa ¿o si?— detuvo Potter otro intento por levantarse, Draco arrugó el ceño mientras que el azabache sonreía con confianza

—Es mía, Potter, devuélvela— exigió sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo, el niño-que-vivió estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando Hermione apareció detrás de él e hizo el amago de quitarle la carta, el azabache de inmediato levantó la mano sacando la carta del alcance de la niña

—Harry— llamó la castaña con un pequeño toque de firmeza

—Cállate Hermione— espetó Potter con rudeza mirando a la niña, Draco estuvo a punto de levantarse otra vez pero el movimiento fue detenido esta vez por un quejido de Neville, Weasley le sonrió cuando lo vio voltear en su dirección —No, en realidad,ven… Acércate— pidió amablemente el azabache, Draco volvió su atención a los dos Slytherin, vio a Hermione dudar unos segundos antes de acercarse a Potter, el niño le extendió la carta —¿puedes leer esto por mi, preciosa?—

Malfoy entró en pánico y trató de levantarse otra vez pero Potter se encargó de mantenerlo en el suelo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y dejando que su peso hiciera el trabajo, con miedo Draco miró suplicante a Hermione que sostenía su carta de cerca, esperando que hiciera cualquier cosa menos obedecer a Potter y que leyera su carta, sin embargo la castaña tomó un poco de aire y miro las líneas escritas

— _Querido Dragón, hoy tuve la visita de la señora Figg, desea que vuelvas pronto para que cuides de sus veinte gatos..._ —una risa interrumpió, Draco recibió la mirada azulada de Weasley

—Oh, eres niñera de las mascotas de una muggle—

—Quién lo diría de un Malfoy— escuchó el comentario del niño-que-vivió sobre él, pero ninguno de los comentarios hizo igual daño que escuchar a Hermione leer —Sigue leyendo— ordenó Potter a la niña

Draco miró a la castaña todavía suplicante, Granger le regreso la mirada unos segundos antes de ver la carta y lamerse los labios, el rubio pudo identificar su disposición a seguir leyendo y entonces levanto su vista a las ramas del árbol, decepcionado y herido, esperando a que la voz de la niña terminará de leer lo que seguía, sin embargo un movimiento brusco de Potter para alejarse de él le hizo bajar la mirada y ver que Hermione comenzaba a negar con la cabeza mientras alejaba la carta

—No, yo no puedo...—Potter se acercó a Hermione

—¡Ay! Eres una inútil Granger— gritó con saña a la niña en la cara —Dame eso— le arrebató la carta y la empujó por un costado haciendo a la castaña caer al pasto, Draco gruño y al tratar de levantarse Potter le volvió a empujar para tirarlo otra vez con más fuerza que antes, sus ojos grises lo miraron con odio desde el suelo y en respuesta tuvo una sonrisa confiada

—Bien ¿donde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!... _también recibí la visita de Re-_ — súbitamente, Potter se detuvo y su sonrisa se congeló, Draco confundido le siguió viendo la cara y pudo asegurar que el azabache seguía leyendo por el movimiento de sus ojos pero no lo hizo en voz alta

—Harry— llamó extrañado Weasley unos segundos después, Potter pareció reaccionar con el llamado porque alejó su mirada de la carta y miró con odio a Draco en vez de burla antes de hacer un gesto despreocupado

—¿Sabes? Ya me aburrí de leer— exclamó dándole otra mirada a la carta, Draco espero que la tirará y se fuera, pero el regreso de la sonrisa presumida de Potter le aseguro que eso no pasaría.

Antes de que se pudiera mover Potter corrió la distancia que separaba el árbol de la orilla del lago, Draco, aturdido y con una leve idea de lo que planeaba el niño-que-vivió se levantó a tropezones tratando de alcanzarlo, debido a la ventaja y rapidez con la que corría Potter llegó primero y, haciéndola una bolita de papel, lanzó la carta al agua

—¡Noo!— gritó el rubio deteniéndose mirando la hoja flotar un poco para comenzar a hundirse

—Nos vamos— escuchó a Potter ordenar con voz dura, pero eso no le importo tanto como el lento hundimiento del pergamino

—No, no, no, no, no— Draco recorrió el pedazo que le faltaba para llegar a la orilla, el pálido color de la carta se notaba apenas por la oscuridad del agua a medida que se hundía más y más, sin pensarlo, el rubio se quitó la túnica y estuvo a punto de lanzarse cuando alguien le sujetó de los brazos, de inmediato forcejeo con fuerza

—¡No! Draco, no—escucho la voz de Neville, aun así trato de liberarse pero solo dio como resultado a que ambos terminarán cayendo al suelo, Draco se movió y sintió sus piernas mojarse, Neville, preocupado y determinado a inmovilizado se sentó arriba de su amigo y lo sostuvo de las manos con toda la fuerza que pudo, ignorando por completo que también había terminado con los pies en el agua —¡No puedes entrar! hay sirenas ahí abajo, te ahogaran— gritó con fuerza, Draco detuvo el forcejeo para ver los ojos castaños de Neville desbordando preocupación

—Mi carta— susurro con un ligero toque de insistencia, Longbottom suspiro

—Lo siento compañero— respondió en un susurro igual de bajo, Draco sintió sus ojos arder antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran y se resbalaran por los costados de su cabeza hasta llegar a su cabello

—¡Aaahhh!— grito de frustración

Neville pudo asegurar que nunca había escuchado un lamento más terrible que ese

* * *

Seamus dio un respingo por el susto de escuchar la puerta ser abierta con violencia, con curiosidad vio a Malfoy entrar seguido de Longbottom, ambos goteando agua de los pantalones y con las túnicas llenas de tierra y lodo, pudo notar que el pelo de Draco estaba suelto e igual de sucio que su ropa. El niño rubio lanzó su mochila llena de tierra a su cama antes de abrir su baúl y con movimientos bruscos sacar ropa para correr al baño, Seamus volvió a brincar en su cama cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza

Alejó su mirada de la entrada del baño a Neville cuando este suspiro con notable cansancio, su curiosidad le hizo abrir la boca pero la cerró antes de decir algo, aún sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por sus acciones de las últimas semanas en contra de Malfoy y Longbottom, por lo que sintió que no era adecuado preguntar por lo que sea que le sucedió al par. Si bien le había pedido perdón al rubio no significaba que de repente eran amigos y se contarían todo.

Con cuidado se levantó de su cama llamando la atención de Neville que se movió con rapidez para alejarse asustado, al parecer no lo había visto al entrar, apenado por eso habló

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte— el castaño negó lentamente antes de caminar a su cama, Seamus lo siguió con su mirada, con una leve idea de que pudo haber sucedido con ambos amigos en la cabeza al ver un raspon en la mejilla del niño. Su vergüenza aumento al pensar que él también llegó a agredirlos, verbalmente, pero lo hizo —Deberían de decirle a la profesora McGonagall ella-

—Gracias Seamus...—interrumpió el castaño suavemente —Pero no creo que ella pueda hacer algo— Finnigan asintió en comprensión, miró su cama donde estaba la revista que estaba leyendo antes de que fuera interrumpido, la tomó y volvió a ver a Neville, que ahora buscaba algo en su baúl con tranquilidad

—Iré a la biblioteca, Dean está con otros en el jardín, así que no volverá hasta después de la cena— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, recibió como respuesta una sonrisa

—Gracias Seamus—repitió el castaño, con un gesto afirmativo salió de la habitación dejando a ambos amigos y emprendiendo su camino a la biblioteca

Cuando Draco salió del baño media hora después de tratar de ahogar penas en la ducha, Neville estaba sobre su cama con ropa limpia puesta, el pantalón del uniforme con una camisa blanca, una vendita adornando la mejilla izquierda y leyendo un libro que de lejos reconoció como el de Herbología, con cansancio camino hasta su cama donde se sentó a ver a su amigo leer. Neville no parecía haber sentido su entrada a la habitación, pero por la mirada fija del castaño en la página supo que lo esperaba, lo esperaba a él.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado después de que Draco gritó y lloró hasta cansarse, con Neville aún teniéndolo contra el suelo para que no cometiera una locura, Malfoy sospechaba que su amigo no había dicho nada para poder darle el tiempo suficiente para que se le pasara en coraje y pensará las cosas con calma. Y ciertamente la ducha había ayudado a enfriar su temperamento y aun así...

Potter…

—Potter es un idiota—se removió en su cama y los ojos castaños se separaron de la página, Draco suspiro — estúpido-niño-que-vivió, estúpido Weasley, estu-

Se detuvo y apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Neville se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —Lo sé… Ella también los ayudó— susurro el castaño con cuidado, Draco sintió sus ojos arder otra vez pero se negó a seguir llorando

—No sé porque los ayuda...—soltó en un murmuró, Neville levantó los hombros antes de ver a la ventana de la habitación

—Harry es el niño que vivió— señaló, Draco resopló molesto —Ron tiene dinero y su familia es importante y-

—Siempre es un Weasley, Neville, si no es Percy es Ronald pero hay alguien de esa familia que siempre lo protege ¿Acaso son sus guardaespaldas?— preguntó comenzando a sentir coraje de nuevo, pensando en las burlas que seguirán después por el contenido de la carta, la carta, una que su padre mandó con información que posiblemente había sido importante, y ahora nadaba junto al calamar en el lago

—Bueno… son amigos desde pequeños, la familia Weasley fue una de las principales participantes en la guerra, y uno de los blancos de los seguidores de quién-tú-sabes— explicó Neville mirando al suelo, Draco interesado por lo último miró expectante a Longbottom que, al sentir su mirada, cruzó sus ojos castaños con los plata antes de suspirar —Entre los sangre puras eran considerados traidores a la sangre, no sé muy bien la historia pero uno de los Weasley deshonró a su prometida hace muchos años, entonces la familia de la bruja en venganza los hizo fracasar en la sociedad hasta que quedaron pobres y rechazados—

—¿Qué? Pero si Weasley...— comenzó a preguntar Draco, pensando en lo poco pobre que se veían los Weasley además de los alardes de Ronald sobre el dinero de su familia en los pasillos, Neville lo detuvo comenzando a negar con la cabeza

—Eran, Draco, cuando terminó la guerra los Weasley se volvieron ricos, recuerdo que mi abuela decía que el dinero que les entregaron se les subió a la cabeza, nunca supe de dónde salió el dinero, entonces retomaron su lugar en la sociedad sangre pura— Draco miró incrédulo a Neville, pensando en que mientras su familia caía en la desgracia la de Ronald se elevaba —Tienen una mansión y elfos, ya sabes, adecuada para los siete hijos, la familia Weasley es grande, Percy es el tercero, después están los gemelos Weasley y al último Ron, según sé la séptima es una niña que entrará el próximo año— el rubio suspiro

_Cinco Weasley_

Seguramente uno más insoportable que el anterior, no quería ni pensar en la última Weasley, aunque a los gemelos aun no los conocía, ni siquiera sabía de ellos, los únicos insoportables habían sido Ronald y Percy, el último siendo el único Gryffindor que aun lo mira mal cada vez que se topan en la sala común o los pasillos

—Pero aún así no entiendo por qué Hermione está con ellos, son insoportables los dos— susurró Draco volviendo al tema con el que empezaron

Sí, Hermione les había seguido la corriente a Potter y Weasley en vez de ayudarlos a ellos pero cuando se negó a seguir leyendo Potter la había empujado, y cuando se fueron ella los siguió, Draco sentía feo, pero podía decir que ella los seguía como un perro a su dueño. Neville volvió a levantar los hombros

—Las veces que conviví con Harry antes, su actitud me resultó espantosa, solo una vez Ron estaba ahí cuando lo visite y fue peor, eso cuando tenía ocho, dudo que estos años hayan servido para que fueran más… Amistosos— Draco sintió a Neville tener un escalofrío y se sintió similar

Cualquiera pensaría que el niño-que-vivió tendría que ser amable y bueno con todos por ser el que venció al señor tenebroso, pero gracias a esa misma idea cualquiera esperaría de él una actitud poco agradable por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y eso lo hacía aceptar con más facilidad que Potter era un idiota por esfuerzo propio, con apoyo de sus padres, al igual que Weasley, ambos criados en el perfecto molde de Slytherin…

Slytherin

—Esta en Slytherin...— murmuró Draco y repentinamente se levantó de la cama sorprendiendo al castaño por el movimiento rápido —¡Eso es Neville!— grito llevándose la manos al cabello

—¿Qué?— preguntó Longbottom confundido, Draco mostró una mueca

—Esto fue plan con maña—susurro para si, Neville parpadeo, Draco miró a su amigo y el gesto confundido en su rostro por lo que aclaró —Quiero decir, Potter hizo a Hermione entrar a Slytherin para mantenerla cerca— explicó, Neville siguió mirándolo confundido

—No te estoy entendiendo— Draco se agachó frente a Neville que aún permanecía sentado en la cama, se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso antes de hablar

—Es una hija de muggles en Slytherin ¿Sabes lo que le harían si estuviera lejos de Potter? ¿Lejos de la protección del niño-que-vivió?— Draco notó el momento exacto en el que los ojos castaños comenzaron a abrirse en comprensión segundos después de escucharlo

—Sería destrozada...— respondió Neville entendiendo lo que Draco quería decir, era simple, Potter había convencido a Hermione de entrar en Slytherin en el viaje del tren luego de que se fuera con él, cuando el trío de plata terminó en Slytherin seguramente ella se había dado cuenta de que nadie más en la casa verde la quería cerca y su única opción se había vuelto estar con Potter

—Por eso Hermione los aguanta, cualquier otro Slytherin la quería lejos, pero ya está en la casa, y si se aleja de él...— siguió murmurando Draco, Neville sintió un pequeño dolor en su estómago mientras murmuraba

—se volvería comida de serpiente— los pálidos labios del rubio se torcieron en otra mueca de desagrado

—Sí...—afirmó —pobre Hermione—

—Se metió a la boca del lobo o la guarida de las serpientes— susurró Neville con algo de temor, pensando en que si la presión de su abuela hubiera sido más dura sobre ser amigo de Potter el también hubiera terminado en Slytherin, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no habría tenido otra opción que seguir al niño-que-vivió a donde fuera por lo débil que era

Mientras Neville pensaba en lo mal que lo hubiera pasado si hubiera sido seguidor de Potter, Draco comenzaba a sentir que la furia regresaba, esta vez no por la carta, si no por Hermione. Potter la había manipulado, no existía otra forma de llamar la forma en que había engañado a la niña para que no tuviera otra opción más que seguirlo y aguantarlo, se había aprovechado de lo poco que Hermione sabía del mundo mágico y lo había usado a su favor

_Te reto a un duelo de varitas_

Escucho la voz de Potter en su cabeza, un duelo, no sabía mucho, su padre hablaba poco de cualquier cosa sobre magia que incluyera violencia o enfrentamientos, y obviamente los duelos eran un claro ejemplo de ambos. Un duelo mágico era peligroso, lo poco que había leído en la biblioteca hablaba sobre los riesgos de perder uno donde se apostaban cosas, pero...

_Tú no entiendes Draco_

—Voy a aceptar...— susurró llamando la atención de Neville, el castaño parpadeo confundido

—¿qué?—

—El reto de Potter— aclaró el rubio mirando los ojos marrones de Neville, que de inmediato negó con la cabeza y tomó de los hombros a Draco como siempre que quería que se detuviera y pensará

—Pero es fuera del toque de queda, nos meteremos en problemas y Ron también irá— señaló tratando de hacer entender a Draco, pero este lo detuvo tomando sus manos, Neville se sonrojo sutilmente pero le sostuvo la mirada a Malfoy, queriendo mantenerse firme ante la mirada suplicante de color plata de su amigo

—No dejaré que se salga con la suya, Neville, apenas llevamos cuatro semanas de escuela y no hay día que ese idiota no me haya amargado y además lo que hizo con Hermione, necesito hacerlo pagar— el castaño tembló ante lo baja y amenazante que había sido la voz de Draco, como una serpiente siseando, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras miraba los ojos plata convertirse en un plata metálico

—La venganza no es buena, Draco— susurró tratando de hacer entrar en razón al rubio pero solo consiguió ver que la mirada plata obtenía más firmeza

—No es venganza, es justicia—Neville desvió la mirada, no soportando la determinación en los ojos de Draco. Malfoy al ver la duda apretó las manos del castaño entre las suyas, las sintió un poco temblorosas —Neville— llamó, el castaño regreso la mirada y la poca determinación que tenía se fue al ver que ahora Draco se notaba afligido

¿Harry había iniciado, no? Y lo de la carta había sido cruel, desde el hecho que la leyó hasta el hecho que evitó que Draco la leyera, y luego Hermione siendo empujada...

—...¿entonces seré tu padrino?— preguntó con voz débil, Draco sonrió sutilmente mientras asentía

—Así se habla— susurro levantándose y abrazando a Neville que devolvió el gesto algo aturdido

—Solo porque no quiero verte en problemas solo— aclaró segundos después tratando de justificarse, Draco se separó del abrazo para sentarse a su lado

—Gracias, eres un buen amigo— Neville se llevó las manos a sus mejillas

—Si tu lo dices— Draco río antes de estirar el brazo y tomar su mochila

—Claro que si, no lo dudes, nunca— Neville se sonrojó antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, Draco le sonrió sacando los materiales de su mochila.

En medio de una conversación sobre la ausencia recién notada de Seamus por el rubio en la habitación y su relación con el chico Finnigan de ahora en adelante, Draco escribió dos cartas, la primera a su padre, contando sobre un juego cerca del lago y la carta anterior cayendo al agua antes de que la leyera así como la noticia de su lugar en el equipo de Gryffindor como buscador, fue la que más le costó escribir debido a la mentira en ella, no solía mentirle a su padre, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía fatal, pero desde que había llegado a Hogwarts ese sentimiento de traición a su padre dejó de existir con el paso de las cartas que le enviaba a su padre evitando mencionar el trato de sus compañeros

_Una mentira más no hará daño_

Pensó mientras sellaba las dos páginas de pergamino dentro del sobre. La segunda carta que escribió esa tarde fue más un recado que carta, apenas un par de renglones, pero sin duda le provocó más cosas el escribir esas líneas que las hojas completas a su padre

_Acepto tu reto. A media noche_

_en el salón de trofeos_

_D.M._

* * *

El desayuno del martes fue extraño.

Había comenzado bien, como cualquier otro día, alumnos adormilados llegando en pequeños grupos a comer su primer bocado del día antes de comenzar las clases, en la mesa de profesores, como últimamente sucedía, McGonagall discutía con Snape a gritos por sus lugares alejados, Dumbledore tomando de su té con calma en medio de ambos, Quirrell mirando nervioso a los dos otros profesores discutir, cuchicheos en las mesas de los alumnos, todo casual

La anormalidad ocurrió cuando llegó el correo, un paquete extraño había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor, no era un hecho muy inquietante si no fuera por que las lechuzas que lo cargaban lo dejaron frente a Draco Malfoy, aquellos que aún dudaban de las últimas noticias de Malfoy defendiendo a la hija de muggles de Slytherin de uno de los Weasley y el enfrentamiento de vuelo posterior lo miraron con nervios y miedo. Aquellos que ya consideraban que podían haberse equivocado y que la noticia de que Draco había vivido con su padre era falsa miraron con curiosidad para nada disimulada. Al final Malfoy había leído la nota junto al paquete antes de salir corriendo del comedor con Longbottom detrás de él dejando con la duda a sus compañeros sobre el extraño paquete

De pronto la atención fue llamada a la mesa de Slytherin, una carcajada larga y cruel, salida de los labios del menor de los Weasley hizo al comedor entero mirar con intriga la mesa verde y plata. Harry Potter, sentado al lado derecho del pelirrojo miraba un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos con la mirada en blanco mientras Weasley se destornillaba en risas, a la izquierda de Potter, Granger, la hija de muggles de Slytherin, parecía a punto de llorar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comenzar a formular ideas de conspiración, Snape se había levantado en la mesa de profesores y camino al apodado trío de plata, algunas palabras después los cuatro se fueron del comedor haciendo a todos los espectadores estallar en murmullos, todos ocupados en inventar chismes que el hecho de que el profesor Quirrell no tembló ni una vez mientras desayunaba pasó desapercibido incluso para el director que tenía sus ojos azules puestos sobre la mesa de Slytherin, aunque lo que buscaba se había ido apretando la nota de Draco Malfoy entre sus dedos con odio.


End file.
